Highway to Hell
by MissSnowWhiteQueen
Summary: Quando Pam resolve passar mais uma temporada em Tijuana, Sam resolve ir também, numa tentativa de aproveitar as férias, mas escondido da mãe. Impossibilitada de voar, e decidida a gastar cada centavo ganho, ela precisa que alguém a leve de carro até Tijuana, numa louca viagem cruzando o país. O motorista? A última pessoa que ela cogitaria querer em uma viagem: Freddie.
1. Férias

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

P.S.: A saga Seddie não aconteceu, apenas iKiss. :)

Capítulo 1: Férias

-Pela última vez, Sam, não! N-Ã-O! Você _não _vai viajar comigo para Tijuana! - Pam gritava enquanto procurava freneticamente pela passagem. Corria de um lado para o outro do quarto, revirando cada canto. - Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar! - ela grunhiu de frustração.

-Você quer dizer isso? - sorri sem humor, levantando o bilhete que eu escondia às costas. - Como você, eu tenho as mãos bem leves. E é claro que pode tê-lo em mãos, _se _fizer a escolha certa. - levantei as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ela cruzou os braços, irritada:

-E te levar comigo? Não, obrigada. - ela franziu o nariz, como se a ideia a enojasse.

Suspirou fundo, ela rolou os olhos e aproximou-se, pondo as mãos nos meus ombros:

-Olha, Sam, eu sei que você é uma garota crescida para sua idade. Mas tem certas coisas em Tijuana que nem você está preparada para ver. Aquele ditado de 'o que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas' é perfeito para aquele lugar. Além do mais, você tem seus amigos aqui, não vai ficar sozinha; e eu preciso de um tempo a sós com o Elliot, o namorado da vez.

Ignorei o último comentário:

-Mãe, quantas vez eu tenho que te dizer?! A Carly vai viajar para Yakima amanhã, por que, além de o avô dela morar lá, o Spencer está inaugurando uma exposição na galeria da cidade. Ela vai demorar, tipo, um milhão de anos para voltar.

-Ótimo, por que você não vai com ela? - sorriu esperançosamente.

Fuzilei-a com o olhar:

-MÃE?! São minhas férias! Depois de passar o ano todo derramando meu suor e um pouco de sangue naquela escola, é o _mínimo_ que você poderia fazer por mim!

Ela gritou nervosa, tomando o bilhete das minhas mãos, num momento de distração:

-_Chega_, Samantha! Eu já tomei minha decisão e eu não vou mudar de ideia! Você fica! Ou quer que eu ligue para Melanie e peça para que ela venha te fazer companhia? - ela ameaçou, estreitando os olhos.

Grunhi de puro ódio:

-_Isso é tão injusto! _Até o nerd vai viajar! Ele e a louca da mãe! Não que seja grande coisa, mas ainda assim! - dei as costas para ela, fazendo menção de sair do quarto, mas pensando melhor dei meia volta e apontei em sua direção, olhando-a ameaçadoramente - Pam, você vai se arrepender disso. Ninguém me diz o que fazer!

E dando meia volta, bati a porta do quarto com violência.

Alguns minutos depois estava eu encostada na parede do elevador, praguejando alto pela demora em subir. Quando as portas abriram, vi o nerd saindo do apartamento dele e indo em direção ao da Carly.

-E aí, Sam? - me cumprimentou casualmente.

Ele estava na minha frente, com a mão na maçaneta, me impedindo de passar. Por isso, cuspi um "não enche" e o puxei pela gola da camisa, tirando-o do caminho. Escutei o barulho de carne batendo em concreto, mas não me importei muito.

-Qual é! - ele gemeu de dor.

Me joguei no sofá e grunhi em frustração. Como não ajudasse, peguei uma almofada e enterrei a cara nela, gritando alto de raiva.

Carly desceu as escadas rapidamente, pálida, olhando para os lados, procurando a fonte do problema. Cruzou os braços quando me viu vermelha de raiva e a cara de dor do Freddie, enquanto massageava o pescoço:

-Ah, é só vocês dois. _Sempre é_. Não sei por que ainda me importo. Pensei que tivesse matado o garoto de vez. - retrucou.

-Olha o que essa louca fez dessa vez! - e puxou a gola da camisa xadrez, mostrando duas linhas grossas, vermelhas no pescoço.

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos e fiz menção de me levantar. Carly correu até mim e, pondo as mãos nos meus ombros, calmamente me forçou a sentar novamente:

-Calminha, Sam. Matar...Freddie... é mau. Polícia... mau. - falou as palavras de forma lenta e repreensiva, como se eu fosse um cachorro.

Franzi meu cenho, a olhando como se ela fosse doida:

-O quê? - escapou.

Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou um "deixa para lá", e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá:

-E aí, como foi? - perguntou, mas sua expressão dava uma boa pista de que ela já sabia a resposta.

Apontei para a minha própria cara raivosa:

-Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Ela balançou a cabeça, frustrada:

-Ah, Sam, mas isso é tão injusto! Você queria tanto ir! Além do mais, são férias e ela não pode te deixar sozinha...

-E você acha que eu não disse isso para ela? Eu tentei de tudo, disse que vocês iam viajar. Mas sabe o que ela disse? Disse que se o problema era ficar sozinha, ela podia chamar a Melanie! - dei um soco na almofada.

-Eu até te chamaria para ir pra Yakima comigo e com o Spence, mas eu sei que você quer ir mesmo é para Tijuana. - ela deu de ombros.

-Eu _preciso_ ir para Tijuana. Uma semana de diversão de verdade é tudo o que eu preciso. - gemi como se o simples pensamento de perder aquilo me causasse dor.

Carly passou o braço pelos meus ombros e encostou minha cabeça no ombro dela, dando tapinhas reconfortantes, enquanto eu ainda gemia de dor.

Pela primeira vez, Freddie se manifestou:

-Sério o que tem de tão bom em Tijuana? Todo mundo fala, mas nunca consegui entender. - ele cruzou os braços e sorria em tom de deboche.

Desvencilhei-me de Carly e, de olhos arregalados, olhei-o incrédula. Como se tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça no garoto:

-Está brincando comigo, não é? - estreitei os olhos.

Ele deu de ombros:

-Não...

-Tijuana faz Vegas parecer brincadeira de criança. - esclareci com um sorriso sombrio.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e depois me olhou de forma estranha, como se me imaginasse em um lugar assim. Ou talvez só tentasse entender o porquê de eu querer ir para lá.

-A questão é, eu não vou desistir. Vou para o México custe o que custar. Sou uma Puckett, ninguém de impede de fazer algo que eu quero. - esclareci, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Carly, levantou-se, de repente preocupada:

-Olhá lá o que vai fazer, Sam. Tijuana não é brincadeira. Eu sei que acha que pode fazer qualquer coisa, mas eu quero que me prometa que não vai fazer nada arriscado. - ela falou naquele tom maternal dela.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Procurei manter a voz o mais inocente possível, mas tinha cruzado meus dedos nas costas. O nerd viu e eu o fuzilei com o olhar para que ele ficasse de bico calado. Ele olhou para o lado, fingindo que não era com ele, mas não disse nada.

Spencer saiu do elevador cheio de malas, e um pouco suado pelo esforço de colocar tantas malas (da Carly) lá dentro:

-O que aconteceu aqui? Eu escutei gritos... - mas quando me viu, sua expressão confusa se suavizou - Ah, é você, Sam, oi. - e se virou para o nerd - Freddie, que horas vai viajar?

-Daqui a umas três horas.- ele disse simplesmente.

-Então, _kiddo_, está pronta? - disse esfregando as mãos em animação, como se a viagem deles fosse uma grande aventura.

Carly murmurou um sim para o irmão, mas ainda me olhava com aquela mesma expressão preocupada e advertente ao mesmo tempo. Troquei o peso do corpo para o outro pé, desconfortável.

-Eu prometi, não prometi? - lembrei-a.

Meia hora depois, Spencer e Carly já haviam saído rumo ao aeroporto, deixando a chave do apartamento em minhas mãos. Freddoritos tinha voltado para o 8-D sob a desculpa de precisar terminar de arrumar as malas. E, como eu não estava a fim de voltar para casa e encarar minha mãe saindo rumo a minha viagem dos sonhos e me largando, eu permaneci no apartamento da minha melhor amiga. Estava estirada no sofá, tentando acalmar a raiva e a solidão, quando tive a ideia. A _brilhante_ ideia. Era mirabolante e arriscada, mas era incrivelmente tentadora. Era perfeito: eu tinha o carro, a grana, o biquíni Só me faltava o motorista. Seria complicado arranjar algum, eu precisaria de sorte, mas não era algo impossível.

Levantei-me de súbito e corri para pegar o material necessário na mochila.

FREDDIE

Minha mãe tinha saído para comprar últimos itens necessários para a viagem havia duas horas, com a promessa de voltar com tempo de sobra para pegarmos o voo. Faltava uma hora e meia, e eu já tinha terminado de arrumar as malas, colocando todas as coisas absurdas que minha mãe tinha exigido que eu colocasse na bagagem. Ela tinha deixado uma lista antes de sair e entre as coisas listadas estava dois sacos de dormir e uma barraca. Como se a gente fosse precisar disso na casa da minha tia. Não era como se a gente fosse acampar.

A campainha toca e, com um suspiro cansado, abro a porta só para ver Sam com um sorriso macabro no rosto:

-Sua mãe está em casa, Freddito? - ela perguntou, visivelmente tentando parecer desinteressada.

O que não funcionava muito, já que olhava a cada dois segundos por trás do meu ombro, tentando ver se localizava minha mãe.

-Não, por que? - estreitei os olhos, desconfiado.

O que o demônio queria?

-Nada. - ela disse, entrando no meu apartamento.

O meu erro foi ter me distraído no momento em que fechei a porta. Com um movimento brusco, Sam pôs um pano branco no meu rosto e o pressionou com força, cobrindo minha boca e meu nariz. Minha visão ficou turva e depois, escuridão.

Acordei meio tonto, então precisei de meio segundo para notar que estava no meu carro. Um Mustang Cobra antigo, mas em ótimas condições. O que era ótimo, porque não me via dirigindo nenhum carro novo e reluzente. Sam estava no banco do passageiro, lendo despreocupadamente um livro.

Levei as mãos à cabeça, tentando acalmar minha visão, que girava. Gemi uma vez. Ouvi Sam fechar o livro meio irritada e reclamar:

-Até que enfim acordou, Freddiota. Já estava pensando que tinha te matado e começava a pensar onde ia esconder o corpo. - ela falou, jogando o livro no banco de trás.

Olhei em volta. O que eu estava fazendo ali? Então, eu me lembrei, e soube exatamente como tinha ido parar ali. Sam tinha me dopado. Uma onda de fúria passou pelo meu corpo:

-_Eu não acredito nisso, Sam_! Você me dopou com éter, não foi? _Ficou louca? Perdeu completamente o juízo?!_ - gritei, cuspindo as duas últimas frases.

-Ai, Fredduccini, do jeito que você fala até parece que eu te droguei ou algo assim... - ela franziu o cenho, contrariada, como se eu estivesse reagindo de forma exagerada.

Gargalhei histericamente. Agora a culpa era minha por estar bravo? Sem chance.

-Por que está rindo, idiota? Não tem graça nenhuma...

-Ok, Sam, para mim já deu. - cortei-a - Chega dessas suas brincadeiras infantis, nós já temos 17 anos, pelo amor de Deus. E eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui te aturando. - e virei-me, fazendo menção de abrir a porta do motorista.

Mas a loira foi mais rápida. Sacou a chave do _meu_ carro de dentro da jaqueta camuflada que ela usava e travou as portas. Aliás agora que eu podia olhar bem para ela, nunca a tinha visto com aquela jaqueta, que obviamente não era dela, porque era umas duas vezes maior que o seu corpo pequeno.

-Não disse que podia sair, nerd. - ela disse simplesmente, pondo a chave do Mustang dentro do sutiã, como se tivesse medo de que eu a pegasse de volta.

-Dá-me a chave, Sam. - pedi ameaçadoramente, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

-Não. - ela respondeu no mesmo tom, devolvendo o olhar.

-Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Minha mãe já deve ter voltado e deve estar se perguntando onde eu estou. Além do mais, eu vou viajar daqui a alguns minutos. - estendi a mão, pedindo a chave.

-Ah, se for esse o problema, não se preocupa, ela já foi.- ela riu calmamente.

-_Como é que é?_ - pisquei duas vezes, incrédulo.

-A Sra. Benson já viajou para a casa da sua tia. Ela deve estar um pouco chateada com você, mas definitivamente ela não está te procurando e nenhum pouco preocupada com a sua segurança. - ela esclareceu, ainda sorrindo.

-Ah, claro, porque estar dentro do meu carro com você, e a chave dentro do seu sutiã, sem falar na parte do éter, é completamente a definição de segurança da minha mãe! - ironizei - Como fez isso? Anda, me diz. Como fez para afastar minha mãe e ela não suspeitar de nada? Porque só pode ter sido algo brilhante para ela acreditar na sua palavra.

Ela abanou a mão no ar, aceitando meu elogio, como se ela tivesse feito algo que merecesse orgulho de alguém:

-Eu _sou_ brilhante, você sabe disso, nub. O meu plano é perfeito e foi um pouco mais elaborado que os outros, e contou com um pouco de sorte a mais, mas saiu do jeito que eu queria.

-_Como, loira?_ - perguntei lentamente, já perdendo a paciência.

-Tudo bem, vou contar. - e ela virou de lado no assento do banco, de modo a ficar de frente para mim, e contou animadamente - Bem, eu queria ir para Tijuana custe o que custar. Eu tinha o dinheiro, o visto, só me faltava um motorista. Então, eu estava deitada no sofá dos Shay depois que eles saíram, quando a brilhante ideia surgiu na minha mente. Então corri até minha mochila e peguei meu vidro de éter que eu sempre levo junto com a meia de manteiga. Fui até o seu apartamento e te dopei. Sabe, essa foi a parte que eu precisei de mais sorte, porque se sua mãe estivesse lá, tudo iria por água abaixo. Mas como ela resolveu colaborar, ela não estava em casa. Te dopei e te arrastei até o sofá da Carly, juntamente com sua bagagem. Peguei seu celular e mandei uma mensagem pro celular da sua mãe dizendo que você tinha resolvido ir com a Carly. Ela, obviamente mandou uma mensagem de volta perguntando o porquê de você ter decidido ir e dizendo que estava desapontada com o menininho dela. Também pediu o celular da Carly para confirmar se você tinha ido com ela mesmo. Eu dei o celular da Melanie, ao invés, e liguei para a minha maninha prometendo 150 dólares para que ela fingisse ser a Carly e convencer sua mãe de que você estava com ela e o Spencer. Enquanto sua mãe ligava e voltava para casa, eu desci as escadas e subornei o Lewbert para ele também dizer que você tinha saído de viagem com a Carly. Depois foi só esperar a sua mãe sair chorando até o aeroporto e te carregar para cá. Claro que eu tive que passar em casa e arrumar minha própria bagagem.

Pisquei, sem acreditar:

-Você é diabólica. - escapou, minha boca pendendo aberta - Deixa eu ver: você me dopou, enganou minha mãe, arrastou me corpo para cá. - contei os fatos nos dedos - Quer saber como isso soa? Soa exatamente como um...

-Sequestro? - ela completou a frase, num tom totalmente entediado.

-É, soa _exatamente_ como um! - acenei com a cabeça, como se fosse óbvio.

-Relaxa, Freddito! Para quê esse estresse todo?! - ela deu um tapa no meu braço.

-_Para quê esse estresse...- _repeti o que ela disse, incrédulo. A onda de fúria subindo e descendo meu corpo.

Respirando fundo, fechei meus olhos e toquei a ponte do nariz com o indicador e o polegar, enquanto minha mão livre agarrou o volante, me impedindo de socar alguma coisa. Aquele demônio estava passando dos limites. O ódio era tanto que meu corpo tremia, os músculos dos braços e das costas se retesando.

Por fim lembrei de algo. Algo que não fazia sentido. Algo que transformou uma parte da minha raiva em curiosidade. Se ela queria pregar apenas uma peça comigo, ela faria algo rápido, de modo que me desse tempo de pegar o voo e ela pudesse se livrar de mim. Porque ela me odiava. Mas não. Ela se livrou da minha _mãe_, me prendendo ali. Por que?

-Sam? - abri meus olhos e levantei o olhar, procurando por ela.

A loira estava totalmente encostada no banco do carro, os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados como se estivesse meditando. Ou esperando. Esperando eu me acalmar. Quando chamei seu nome, ela abriu os olhos e virou o rosto sério, sem vestígio de humor.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos incrivelmente azuis:

-Por que está me mantendo aqui? Para quê tudo isso? E não adianta dizer que foi só uma brincadeira sua, que eu sei que não é. - perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

Ela sorriu brincalhona e inclinou-se em minha direção, seu rosto parando a centímetros do meu:

-Porque, Freddie, eu estou te dando a oportunidade de ter as melhores férias da sua vida. - seu sorriso se alargou - E, eu vou te _pagar_ por isso. - ela, sem afastar o rosto, levantou um maço de dinheiro.

Não dava para ver quanto tinha exatamente na mão dela, mas, a julgar pela grossura, era muito dinheiro.

-O que isso quer dizer? _E onde você arranjou isso?_ - indiquei com o queixo o maço em sua mão - Espero que seja lícito, pelo menos.

Ela afastou o rosto, se endireitando no banco:

-Não te interessa onde eu deixo ou não de arranjar grana. - ela cuspiu, parecendo ofendida - E isso, nub, significa que eu estou te pagando para ser meu motorista. Vou você vai me levar até Tijuana.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu vou aceitar? - franzi o cenho e cruzei os braços - Aliás, por que você não foi de avião ou pegou meu carro "emprestado", sem me dizer nada? Por que quis me meter na história? - joguei as perguntas para ela.

-Tem razão, nerd, era muito mais fácil eu ter pegado seu carro sem o seu consentimento. Mas se eu fosse parada por algum policial e não tivesse os documentos do carro, eles iam me prender. Eu não tinha tanto tempo para falsificar nada. E mais, eu não preciso de mais passagens pela polícia, obrigada. - seu rosto se fechou quando ela continuou, parecia quase envergonhada - Quanto ao avião, bem, não ri, mas eu tenho pavor de andar neles. - ela corou violentamente.

Ela advertiu, mas eu ri mesmo assim. Sam Puckett, com medo de avião? Então, o demônio tinha um ponto fraco?

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar e eu parei de rir:

-Tudo bem, Sam isso é loucura. Não vou cruzar o país de norte a sul com você, porque, além de perigoso, é ilegal.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para os lados, fingindo procurar algo:

-Ok, onde está escrito isso na Constituição? E eu tenho certeza que, se fosse a Carly você já teria aceitado.

-_Chega_, loira, eu passo a oferta. - estendi a mão de novo - Agora me dá a chave.

Surpreendentemente ela não protestou. Parecia contrariada, mas não disse nada. Abriu a jaqueta camuflada e, enfiando a mãe dentro da regata branca, retirou a chave do sutiã, depositando na palma da minha mão.

Destravei o carro e abri a porta. Quando já ia saindo, Sam repetiu:

-1500 dólares, Freddie. Eu te pago 1500 pratas se você me levar até lá. - ela disse friamente, olhando pelo para-brisa do carro, os olhos estreitos, como se calculasse algo - Pensa no que pode fazer com isso. Aquele dinheiro que você estava economizando para comprar aquele equipamento para o iCarly..., bem não seria mais necessário nenhuma poupança. Além do mais, ninguém vai saber. Nem a Carly, ou minha mãe, a sua, nem mesmo a Melanie precisa saber. A gente volta antes de eles chegarem. - e por fim olhou para mim - O que você me diz?

Sentei novamente no banco do carro e ela me passou o dinheiro. Contei mais por curiosidade do que por desconfiança. Tinha mil e quinhentos dólares ali, realmente. De repente, fiquei assustado. Se ela ia me pagar mil e quinhentos só para dirigir até lá, quanto mais ela teria debaixo da manga?

Suspirei, desistindo:

-Ok, você venceu, Sam. - eu sabia que ia acabar me arrependendo daquilo.

Ela abriu um sorriso vitorioso e, tomando a chave da minha mão, a girou na ignição e me meu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça:

-Dirige aí, nerd! - ela ordenou, feliz.


	2. Highway to Hell

Apesar de não ter tido nenhum review, aqui estou eu postando de novo. Leitores fantasma, apareçam, não vou deixar a Sam usar a meia de manteiga :)

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

FREDDIE

Estávamos na estrada havia uma hora, quando Sam gruniu irritada, abrindo a jaqueta camuflada:  
-Meu Deus, que calor, que tédio! Quando a diversão vai começar? - ela perguntou, olhando pro alto, como se Deus fosse responder à pergunta dela.  
-Talvez seja uma boa indicação de que essa viagem não vai ser do jeito que você quer. - olhei uma vez para ela, esperançoso, e voltei os olhos para a estrada - Ainda dá tempo de desistir, Sam, ainda nem chegamos a Olympia.  
Ela me fuzilou com o olhar, e retrucou:  
-Desistir não é um verbo que está no meu vocabulário, nub. - depois sorriu - E, eu ainda posso ir até a diversão, já que ela não vem até mim. Nunca me subestime, nerd. - ela levantou as sobrancelhas, como se me desafiasse.  
Pôs os pés no painel, revelando botas sem salto de camurça e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Mordi a língua para não protestar. Tudo bem que ela estava me pagando para fazer aquilo, e muito bem, por sinal, mas ela estava exagerando. Ela achava que o velho Mustang Cobra era hotel?  
Ela deve ter sentido a tensão no ar, pois observou:  
-Está silencioso demais aqui, não é?  
Ela então deu um tapa no botão do rádio, e passou a sintonizar loucamente as diferentes rádios:  
-Reggae, não, na boa...- e mudou de estação - Country, que brega...- ela comentou em resposta a um cantor tocando violão e cantando uma música sofrida - Ah, mas será que nesse país ninguém escuta música que preste?! - ela gemeu, contrariada.  
-Ok, Freddiota, momentos desesperados requerem medidas desesperadas. - e me olhou hesitante - Tudo bem, me diz que você escuta música de gente. O que tem aí?  
Tive que rir do olhar suplicante que ela me lançava. Apontei para o porta luvas e disse:  
-Tem alguns CDs ali, se quiser dar uma olhada.  
Sam abriu o porta luvas avidamente e começou a escarafunchar meus CDs, e a cada um que ela remexia, sua expressão de surpresa aumentava:  
-Nossa, Fredduccini, para um nerd, você tem um gosto musical e tanto. - ela elogiou - Tudo bem, já sei o que vamos escutar, coincidentemente é perfeito para ocasião. - ela selecionou um, abrindo um de seus sorrisos diabólicos.  
Colocou no player, e passou algumas músicas, parando em uma: Highway to Hell-AC/DC. Sorri e balancei a cabeça em reconhecimento, e tive de concordar, realmente era perfeita para situação, pelo menos para mim. Estava viajando com o demônio em pessoa. Essa estrada só podia acabar no inferno mesmo.  
Sam começou a cantar junto:

_"Living easy, livin' free/ Season ticket, on a one, way ride/ Asking nothing, leave me be/ Taking everything in my stride"_  
_"Vivendo fácil, vivendo livre/ Em rumo a uma estrada de mão única/ Sem perguntas, me deixe viver/ Pegando tudo em meu caminho"_

Deu um tapa no meu braço e me lançou um olhar sugestivo de 'canta junto ou eu te mato'. Dei de ombros e comecei a cantar também, colocando o volume no máximo:

_"Don't need reason, don't need rhyme/ Ain't nothing I would rather do/ Going down, party time/ My friends are gonna be there too"_  
_"Não preciso de razão, não preciso de ritmo/ Não tem nada que possa fazer/ Partindo, é hora da festa/ Meus amigos também vão estar lá"_

A essa altura, tinha colocado a cabeça para fora da janela, balançando a cabeça ao ritmo da música , suas mexas douradas balançando ao sabor do vento e da música. De repente, olhei para ela e parei de cantar. Notei seu rosto feliz, um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios vermelhos e cheios. Seus olhos fechados, em êxtase. Os cabelos loiros, acariciando seu rosto na medida que o vento entrava no carro. Analisando seu rosto por aqueles mínimos segundos, notei que era a primeita vez que realmente reparava em Sam Puckett. Ela continuou cantando:

_"I'm on the highway to hell/ On the highway to hell/ Highway to hell/ I'm on the highway to hell"_  
_"Estou na autoestrada para o inferno/ Autoestrada para o inferno/ Autoestrada para o inferno/ Estou na autoestrada para o inferno"_

Mas como o demônio não conseguia ficar quieto, e ela ainda não parecia satisfeita, ajoelho-se no banco do passageiro, colocando metade do corpo para fora do carro, e começou a batucar na porta, enquanto ela acenava, fazia não chifrada e gritava a música para os carros que passavam ao nosso lado:

_"No stop signs, speedin' limit/ Nobody's gonna slow me down/ Like a wheel, gonna spin/ Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_  
_Hey Satan! Paid my dues/ Playin' in a rockin' band/ Hey mama! Look at me/ I'm on my way to the promise land"_  
_"Sem sinais de "pare", sem limites de velocidade/ Ninguém vai me fazer reduzir a velocidade/ Como uma roda, vou girar/ Ninguém vai se meter comigo_  
_Ei Satanás! Paguei minhas dívidas/ Tocando em uma banda de rock n' roll/ Ei mamãe, olhe para mim/ Estou no meu caminho para a terra prometida"_

-Sam, sai daí, desce! - gritei para ela, agarrando a jaqueta camuflada com uma mão, tentando puxá-la de volta, enquanto a outra mão permanecia no volante.  
-Larga, Freddie! - ela gritou de volta, pondo a cabeça de volta dentro do carro, e dando um beliscão forte no braço que segurava a jaqueta da louca.  
Soltei um grito de dor e, estabilizando o carro novamente, soltei uma mão do volante e agarrei de novo sua jaqueta.

_"Don't stop me!(3x)/ I'm on the highway to hell/ I'm on the highway/ I'm on the (highway to hell)(3x)/ I'm on the highway to hell (highway to hell)/ Yeah I'm going down anyway/ I'm on the highway to hell"_  
_"Não me pare!(3x)/ Eu estou na autoestrada para o inferno/ Eu estou na autoestrada/ Eu estou na (autoestrada para o inferno)(3x)/ Eu estou na autoestrada para o inferno (autoestrada para o inferno)/ Yeah, eu estou descendo de qualquer modo/ Estou na auto-estrada para o inferno"_

Foi quando passamos uma viatura e, assim que o policial viu Sam, quase totalmente para fora do carro, acenando para os que passavam, correu para dentro da viatura e ligou as sirenes, vindo atrás de nós. Praguejando alto, passei um braço pela cintura da louca e a puxei com força. Ela caiu sentada no banco do passageiro rindo alto, as mãos na barriga.  
Minha raiva ebuliu, e eu a fuzilei com o olhar, enquanto guiava o carro para o acostamento:  
-Você ficou louca?! Se quer se matar, é só avisar que eu faço o serviço por você! Ou talvez eu pegue pena de morte quando eu te matar se formos presos! - vociferei.  
Ela parou de rir, e se virou para mim, irritada. Abriu a boca para falar, mas no mesmo instante o policial apareceu na minha janela, abaixando os óculos escuros e olhando para dentro do carro, analisando-nos. Era alto e moreno, de feições hispânicas, um bigode preto, espesso no rosto:  
-Ora, ora, ora o que temos aqui. - seu sorriso era sarcástico, como se já tivesse visto aquela cena mil vezes, e adorasse estar no lado poderoso da situação - Arruaça e volume sonoro acima do permitido. - então sugeriu, cruzando os braços, falando com um mínimo sotaque espanhol - E vocês ainda vão dizer que não andaram bebendo, não é?  
Desviei o olhar para farda do policial e li o sobrenome ali: White.  
-Nem todo mundo precisa beber para se divertir um pouco, oficial White. - Sam retrucou calmamente, mas pronunciando secamente as duas últimas palavras.  
Ele olhou duramente por um segundo para ela e pôs os óculos escuros novamente:  
-Isso é o que vocês adolescentes dizem. Agora saiam do carro, para que eu possa revistá-los. - apontou para fora, pegando um aparelho preto.  
Sam, revirou os olhos, e apertou os lábios, como se estivesse se esforçando para ser educada. Saiu do carro e encostou-se no capô, despreocupada. Fui atrás dela, pondo as mãos nos bolsos, tentando não demonstrar meu nervosismo. O policial entrou no carro e começou a procurar por algo que fosse suspeito. Não encontrando nada e parecendo contrariado, saiu do carro. Nos passou o aparelho preto, um bafômetro, que deu negativo. Por último, pediu que ficássemos de costas, encostados na lateral do Mustang para nos revistar. Parecia chateado, por não conseguir nada que nos incriminasse. Era como se tivesse prazer em multar adolescentes como nós.  
-Não encontrou nada, não é, oficial White? Sabe, nem todo mundo é igual, e você não vai prender ninguém hoje. - ela sorriu triunfante para ele, levantando as sobrancelhas, desafiando-o.  
Ele rebateu com um sorriso maldoso e retirou novamente os óculos:  
-Pode ser que, por enquanto, não, garota, mas eu posso te multar. Pode não parecer, mas conheço tipos como você. Arisca e inteligente. - então seus olhos lampejaram em direção a jaqueta camuflada de Sam - De quem é essa jaqueta? Você não deveria ter uma como essa, é do Exército. - ele estreitou os olhos, analisando-a, e indicou a jaqueta com o queixo.  
Ela deu de ombros, aparentando estar totalmente calma, mas rebateu friamente:  
-É do meu pai, ele era do Exército e a deixou para mim. Morreu na Guerra do Golfo.  
Meus olhos voaram em direção aos da Sam, surpresos. Ela nunca falara do pai. Será que estava falando a verdade?  
O policial acentiu uma vez, parecendo confuso, mas depois abriu um sorriso mínimo:  
-Sei, Guerra do Golfo. - e desviou os olhos para a pracheta, escrevendo algo.  
Meus olhos ainda fitavam Sam, exigindo uma explicação. Ela não olhou para mim, mas parecia desconfortável. Trocou o peso do corpo de pé, pigarreando.  
Por fim, o oficial parou de anotar e estendeu um papel de multa para Sam:  
-80 dólares?! - ela sibilou, indignada - Mas nem a pau eu pago...  
Apreensivo, a puxei para mim, cobrindo a boca dela com minha mão. Depois acenti para o policial:  
-Tudo bem, oficial, vamos pagar. Tenha um bom dia. - disse, cortando-a, antes que Sam dissesse alguma coisa que nos complicasse.  
Vimos ele se afastar, entrar na viatura e ir embora. Então percebi que ainda segurava o demônio, cobrindo sua boca. Ela mordeu a palma da minha mão e eu a soltei, segurando a mão, tentando diminuir a dor:  
-Por que você o mandou embora? Eu tinha o total controle da situação! E nem fudendo eu vou pagar essa multa! - ela sacudiu a multa na minha cara, indignada.  
Tirei a mão dela da minha cara, e retruquei:  
-Caso você não tenha percebido, loira demoníaca, só faltava um movimento em falso seu para ele nos prender. Você não viu que ele estava procurando motivos para nos prender? Quando ele não achou bebida dentro do carro, tentou te provocar para ver se conseguia nos prender por desacato. - ela me olhou, estática - Talvez eu tenha nos salvado, calando a sua boca. Como você consegue ser tão inconsequente?! Mas nem um obrigado eu recebo, não é? - vociferei, sacando as chaves do bolso, entrando e batendo a porta com força - E aí, vai entrar, ou vai esperar aparecer mais um policial? - provoquei-a, vendo que ela continuava parada, sem ação, olhando para o nada.  
Ela virou o rosto, me lançando um olhar assassino, mas enfiou a multa no bolso da jaqueta e entrou no carro.

A viagem continuou em silêncio, a tensão era tanta que quase podia ser cortada com uma faca. Sua expressão ainda estava irritada, e ela olhava fixamente pela janela do carro.  
Minutos depois, a placa da cidade de Olympia surgiu a nossa frente, e Sam finalmente disse algo, resmungando que estava com fome. Paramos em uma lanchonete próxima a um posto. Enquanto eu abastecia, ela seguiu em direção a lanchonete, sempre calada, sem se importar em me esperar.  
Quando a encontrei, ela estava sentada em uma mesa distante, meio reservada. Tinha três três pratos do que deduzi ser bolo de chocolate vazios a sua frente. Apertava uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos e encarava o líquido com os olhos vazios, distantes. Sentei ao seu lado e pedi uma xícara de café quente para a garçonete.  
A olhei enquanto a garçonete servia o café. Murmurei um 'obrigado' para ela sem desviar os olhos de Sam. Ela parecia chateada com algo e incomodada com meu olhar sobre ela. Ela apertou os lábios e, por fim, disse:  
-Olha, Freddie, você tem razão, eu sou inconsequente demais. Mas essa sou eu, não vou mudar e passar a ser certinha como a Carly. - ela disse lentamente, ainda fitando sua caneca.  
-Seria bem estranho. - comentei.  
-Lembra na noite do nosso primeiro beijo quando eu disse que ia me desculpar com você mais vezes para continuar aprontando mais depois?  
Eu ri da lembrança. Ela finalmente me olhou nos olhos:  
-Olha, me desculpa por ter metido a gente nessa. Pelo policial, pelo sequestro, por tudo. Eu sei que eu sou a última pessoa na face da Terra com quem você queria viajar, mas você era minha única chance de ter férias de verdade. Eu não queria ser largada de novo e ter que me sentir sozinha por semanas até que vocês voltassem. - ela desviou o olhar para o vidro da lanchonete, olhando o movimento do posto.  
Foi a minha vez de me sentir desconfortável. Sem ter o que falar, achei melhor beber um gole de café. Os segundos constrangedores se passaram, até que me lembrei de algo:  
-É verdade o que você disse para o policial? Seu pai morreu mesmo na guerra do Golfo? - perguntei cauteloso, mas sem esconder minha curiosidade.  
Ela riu sem humor algum. Na verdade, parecia meio triste:  
-Não, na verdade, eu preferia que ele tivesse morrido assim, seria um motivo bem mais nobre. Mas não, essa jaqueta eu roubei de um ex da minha mãe, ele era soldado. O idiota nem percebeu.  
E ficou em silêncio novamente, dando a entender que não falaria mais nada.

De volta a estrada, Sam parecia bem mais animada do que nossa conversa na lanchonete. Tinha posto o CD do AC/DC novamente e cantava junto, mas não tentou fazer nada arriscado. Mexia em seu PearPod concentrada.  
Não tinha dito a ela, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de que minha mãe nos encontrasse. Demorou para que eu cogitasse a ideia, mas lembrei do chip instalado na minha cabeça. O estranho era que ela já deveria te checado a minha localização e saber que eu não tinha ido com a Carly. Só que ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida, para me repreender por ter mentido.  
Então, Sam pareceu lembrar-se de algo importante e deu um tapa na testa repreendendo a si mesma:  
-Como eu pude esquecer! - e se virou para mim - Freddie me passa o celular.  
-Por que? Você tem o seu. - observei confuso.  
Ao mesmo tempo, meu celular, começou a tocar no meu bolso. Peguei-o rapidamente e olhei o número: era minha mãe.  
-Sam, é minha mãe. - avisei-a, nervoso.  
Ela ficou pálida e seu olhos se arregalaram:  
-Droga, a Louca sabe! - ela praguejou em pânico - Não atende!  
Franzi o cenho:  
-Mas, Sam eu tenho que atender, ela vai ficar louca. - finalmente, finalmente, minha mãe tinha visto que eu não tinha viajado com a Carly.  
-Não! - Sam gritou.  
Ela precipitou-se em minha direção e nós lutamos pelo controle do celular, que tocava loucamente. Por fim, Sam levou a melhor. Rejeitou a ligação e jogou o celular pela janela, que se espatifou na estrada.  
Meus olhos viraram duas bolas de golfe, de tão arregalados que estavam. Eu estava chocado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Mas Sam trabalhava freneticamente, ainda xingando alto. Revirava sua mochila no banco de trás procurando por algo. Quando vi o que ela procurava, meu coração acelerou e freei o carro, protestando:  
-Sam, não, por favor!  
Mas não tive chance, Sam afundou a caneta de choque na minha nuca, sem piedade. Antes de desmaiar ainda a ouvir dizer confiante:  
-Não se preocupa, nub, é pro seu bem. A megera não vai nos encontrar...


	3. A Toca do Porco do Harry

FREDDIE  
Acordei com Sam xingando alto. Minha cabeça latejava tanto que eu podia sentir meu cérebro pulsando. Senti o que pareceu ser papel atingindo meu rosto:  
-Au, Sam! - protestei.  
-Ah, que ótimo que acordou, _Belo Adormecido_, assim pode me ajudar a tirar a gente daqui. - ela retrucou num tom irritado e sarcástico.  
Foi quando minha visão turva voltou ao lugar e eu pude analisar o ambiente ao nosso redor. Estávamos novamente no acostamento da estrada e já era noite. Olhei para o relógio no painel. Oito e meia da noite. Sam estava no banco do motorista e ela tinha me movido para o do passageiro. O papel que tinha me atingido no rosto era um mapa gigante que a loira manuseava nas mãos, girando de um lado para o outro e praguejando:  
-Mas o quê... - deixei escapar, confuso - Sam, onde nós estamos?  
-Não está vendo que é isso que eu estou tentando descobrir, Freddumb? - ela rebateu secamente, revirando os olhos.  
-Por que você não usa o seu PearPod? Tem um aplicativo com GPS integrado. - sugeri, lançando-a um olhar de 'isso não é óbvio?'.  
Ela devolveu o olhar, replicando:  
-Eu até poderia usar, se ele não estivesse descarregado.  
-Ah, é, e o meu você espatifou na estrada. - a lembrei, ficando irritado também - Só espero que você me pague um novo, por que não estava no combinado dentro dos 1500 dólares. - comentei.  
Ela me fuzilou com o olhar:  
-Eu te pago até dois, se você me tirar daqui. - ela disse lentamente, deixando claro que dinheiro não era problema.  
Dei uma boa olhada na estrada em volta. Estava deserta àquela hora, afinal estávamos no começo das férias, ainda na baixa estação. Só podia ver alguns arbustos negros à luz da Lua a alguns metros de nós, um pouco mais distantes, algumas árvores e, mais ao longe, algumas montanhas. Havia somente postes ao longo da estrada, mas nenhuma placa visível. Aquele lugar estava me dando arrepios.  
-Tudo bem, vamos dirigir mais um pouco e ver se encontramos alguma placa, algum lugar que nos dê uma informação. - dirigir era uma ótima opção para mim, eu queria era sair daquele lugar assustador.  
Sam e eu trocamos de lugares, e continuamos a seguir a estrada escura em silêncio. Tentando quebrar o gelo que estava começando a me incomodar, virei-me para a loira entediada ao meu lado:  
-Você é impressionante, sabia? Coloca-me para dormir por algumas horas e já nos mete em confusão de novo. - ela ficou calada, mas cruzou os braços e comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina, tentando se controlar.  
Percebendo que ela não ia me socar, provoquei:  
-Sério, você se esforça, ou os problemas vêm naturalmente?  
Ela estava pronta para me dar uma surra com o carro em movimento, mas seus olhos avistaram algo, e uma chama de esperança se acendeu neles:  
-Para o carro, nub. - um sorriso, formando-se em seus lábios.  
Segui seu olhar, curioso por saber o que tinha de tão interessante na estrada. Quando avistei do que se tratava do outro lado da estrada, meu estômago afundou. Estamos mortos, foi meu primeiro pensamento.  
No estacionamento havia várias motos antigas de um mesmo modelo: São Longhorns, pelo que pude perceber. Dezoito ou vinte, não tinha como saber ao certo. A alguns metros, um bar se projetava no meio da estrada. Era grande, a pintura branca e canos de neon vermelho circundavam as paredes. Havia um contêiner de lixo na lateral do bar e uma placa também de neon, mas em vermelho e azul, continha os dizeres: Toca do Porco do Harry - o melhor bacon de Columbia.  
Um bar de motoqueiros com uma gangue lá dentro: para quê pedir ajuda melhor?  
-Que nome simpático o desse lugar. - comentei.  
-Veja pelo lado bom, Fredduccini, ao menos eles têm bacon. - Sam deu de ombros, me lançou um sorriso e abriu a porta do carro.  
Agarrei o braço dela, em pânico e ela sentou-se novamente:  
-Espera aí, espera aí, onde você pensa que vai?  
-Pedir informação, ué. - ela me olhou confusa, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa óbvia.  
-Não, loira, nós não vamos entrar aí. Olha, quem sabe eles ainda não nos viram e a gente pode passar reto. Deve ter algum outro lugar que a gente possa se informar. - sugeri, suplicante.  
Ela riu da minha cara:  
-Qual é, está amarelando, nerd?  
-Não, Sam, só gosto de estar vivo. - me defendi.  
Ela fechou a cara:  
-Ah, então me diz por que estamos dirigindo há cerca de meia hora e a primeira coisa que encontramos foi isso? - ela apontou para o bar - Além do mais, qual o preconceito? Eles são gente como a gente. - ela completou a frase batendo no meu peito e depois no dela, para dar ênfase.  
Saí do carro, travei as portas, e a segui. Eu ia me arrepender daquilo, como das outras vezes. Então comentei baixinho, enquanto ela caminhava a alguns metros a frente:  
-É, mas, pelo menos, eu nunca matei ninguém...  
Quando chegamos próximo a entrada, senti algo estranho no ar:  
-Que cheiro é esse?  
-Cerveja, urina, suor, vômito... - Sam listou, como se fosse especialista em locais como esse.  
-E morte. - completei, vendo algumas gotas de sangue no chão molhado pela chuva e na parede branca - Delícia. - ironizei.

O lado de dentro era mais estranho que o lado de fora. Era decorado com paredes pretas, e os mesmos canos de neon vermelhos e pretos pregados no teto, que junto com as lâmpadas fluorescentes davam um ar agourento ao lugar. Pôsteres de bandas, papéis, quadros com fotos de motocicletas e cervejas, além de bandeirolas triangulares de times de baseball adornavam as paredes. Havia algumas mesas circulares espalhadas perto de um pequeno palco ao fundo, próximo a uma jukebox. Na parede direita, um balcão de bar continha uma prateleira com bebidas de todas as cores imagináveis. Perto da entrada, onde Sam e eu estávamos tinha duas mesas de sinucas alinhadas lado a lado.  
O lugar estava apinhado de gente. Quatro caras estavam jogando sinuca nas duas mesas, duas mulheres assistindo ao jogo. O resto estava todo espalhado sentados nas mesas circulares, nos bancos do balcão do bar, ou em pé conversando e escutando uma garota de cabelos roxos e jaqueta de couro cantando Joan Jett.  
Quando entramos, o silêncio instaurou-se no lugar e todos pararam para nos olhar. O cheiro de cerveja, uísque e vodca me atingiu como uma bolada na cara. Mas o pior era cheiro de cigarro. Aquilo era tão potente que criava uma aura nevoenta na atmosfera do bar.  
Uma garota loira surgiu atrás de mim no nada, plantou um tapa na minha bunda e se afastou com uma piscadela. Sam lançou um olhar assassino em direção à garota e depois voltou-se para mim, a expressão acusatória.  
O quê? Agora a culpa era minha? Como assim?  
Um cara se aproximou de nós com uma mulher morena ao seu lado. Era meio gordo e baixo em comparação ao resto dos motoqueiros ali. Seu cabelo era escuro e cortado bem baixo, quase careca. Tinha alguns piercings no rosto e uma tatuagem no pescoço com letras, mas não consegui ler a palavra toda. Usava uma blusa de banda e um colete de couro. Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos, nos analisando:  
-Em que posso ajudá-los?  
-Você que é o Harry? - Sam perguntou calmamente. Na verdade, tirando o incidente com a garota e a minha bunda, ela parecia bem à vontade.  
-Sim, e você quem é? - perguntou, nos indicando com o queixo.  
-Sam Puckett, e esse aqui é o... Freddie. - ela apontou para mim, parecendo se esforçar para falar meu nome sem nenhum apelido no meio - Escuta, será que pode nos dizer como chegar até Portland? Estamos meio perdidos.  
Os olhos dele lampejaram:  
-Perdidos, é? - então ele balançou a cabeça, rindo um pouco - Não, não, garota, vocês tomaram a rodovia errada. Vocês devem voltar alguns quilômetros ao sul, e pegar a direita na bifurcação, seguindo a rodovia principal.  
-Ah, que ótimo, obrigado. - e comecei a puxar Sam para a saída - Agora precisamos ir, né, Sam?  
Os olhos do Harry voaram em minha direção, e ele abriu um sorriso maldoso:  
-Para quê a pressa? Vocês acabaram de chegar. - ele observou.  
-É, nub, a gente ainda nem comeu o bacon... - Sam concordou.  
-Esqueceu que a gente estava com muita pressa, loira? - lancei-lhe um olhar sugestivo, indicando que a gente deveria sair o mais rápido possível antes de entrar em uma roubada maior.  
Mas Harry se adiantou e libertou o braço da Sam do meu aperto, os olhos com um brilho maldoso:  
-Ei, cara, se a garota quer ficar, qual o problema? Além do mais, vocês ainda nem me pagaram. Não dou informação de graça. - ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.  
-Pagar por uma informação? - Sam cruzou os braços, indignada - Está zoando, não é?  
Harry empurrou a garota morena que estava apoiada nele e inclinou-se raivoso na direção de Sam, suas mãos agarrando os lados da jaqueta camuflada que ela usava:  
-Escuta aqui, loirinha: meu bar, minhas regras. Infelizmente vocês deram o azar de parar aqui. Então sim, vão fazer o que eu quiser. - ameaçou.  
Sam retirou as mãos dele da jaqueta dela bruscamente, o nariz franzido em nojo. Ela não parecia nervosa, nem ao menos preocupada como eu estava. Parecia apenas, desculpe a expressão, puta de raiva.  
-O que temos que fazer, então? - ela disse lentamente, encarando Harry nos olhos.  
Ele pareceu pensar por um segundo, depois riu:  
-Ah, o preço que eu vou cobrar é baixo. - e apontou para o palco - Entretenha-nos. - e sorriu maldosamente para Sam.  
Sam devolveu o sorriso, aceitando o desafio:  
-Sabe, pode ser até divertido.  
E virou-se para mim, me passando a jaqueta, ficando somente com a regata branca que ela vestia por baixo:  
-O que vai fazer? - perguntei alarmado.  
-Relaxa, Freddito, não vou fazer nada que eu não queira. - ela piscou para mim, tentando me acalmar.  
E seguiu para o palco, enquanto Harry gritava para o guitarrista corpulento de dreads escuros e compridos, lá em cima:  
-Hey, Hooper, faça o que ela disser!  
A loira chegou perto do cara e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Hooper assentiu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Depois Sam indicou com o queixo a garota de cabelos roxos, que lhe passou o microfone e a jaqueta de couro dela a contragosto.  
Enquanto ela fazia isso, pus as mãos nos bolsos de trás para evitar qualquer incidente. Não precisava de mais motivos para arranjar confusão.  
Sam vestiu a jaqueta e me olhou uma última vez, respirando fundo. Depois fechou os olhos e sorriu:  
_"Hey?! Is this thing on?"_  
**_"Ei, isso está ligado?"_**  
Então, Hooper começou a tocar e eu não acreditei que ela estava fazendo aquilo:  
"I saw him dancing there by the record machine/ I knew he must have been about seventeen"  
**_"Eu vi ele dançando ali perto da máquina de música/ Eu sabia que ele deveria ter uns dezessete"_**  
Ela me olhou sugentivamente, mordendo o lábio.  
_"The beat was going strong/ Playing my favorite song.../ And I could tell it wouldn't be long / until he was with me/ YEAH Me/ And I could tell it wouldn't be long/ until he was with me / YEAH With me Singin' "_  
**_"A batida estava ficando mais forte/ Tocando minha música favorita /E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar/ Enquanto ele estivesse comigo/ YEAH Comigo/ E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar/ enquanto ele estivesse comigo, yeah comigo/ YEAH comigo cantando"_**  
Ela abriu o zíper da jaqueta e fez menção de tirá-la, mas a pôs de volta, fazendo não com o dedo e um biquinho sexy, mas deixando a jaqueta aberta. Ela balançava a cabeça e jogava os cabelos os ritmo da música, e fazendo air guitar de vez em quando, o olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto, totalmente à vontade.  
_"I love Rock 'N Roll/ So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So come and take your time and dance with me/ Ouw!"_  
**_"Eu amo rock roll/ Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby/ Eu amo rock roll/ Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo/ Ouw!"_**  
Estranhamente o pessoal do bar pareceu aprovar a performance de Sam, alguns cantando junto e aplaudindo. Alguns motoqueiros assobiavam.  
_"He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name"/ "That don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."/ I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"/ And next we were moving on/ and he was with me, yeah, me/ And we were moving on/ singin the same old song/ Yeah with me" _  
**_"Ele sorriu, então eu me liguei e perguntei o seu nome/ 'Isso não importa', ele disse, 'porque é tudo a mesma coisa'/ Eu disse, 'posso te levar para casa onde poderemos estar sozinhos?' E depois estavamos nos movendo E ele estava comigo, yeah, comigo/ E estavamos nos movendo/ Cantando a mesma velha música/ Yeah comigo"_**  
Ela retirou o microfone do suporte e começou a descer as escadas do palco, vindo em minha direção. Eu queria perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, mas mordi a língua quando eu vi. Era um brilho diferente em seus olhos, quase selvagem. Sam pôs a mão no cós da minha calça e me puxou para ela. Começou a rebolar na minha frente, seu corpo a centímetros do meu, roçando a coxa entre minhas pernas. Meu coração parou de bater quando ela deu um outro tapa na minha bunda, no exato lugar onde a outra garota tinha batido. Com um sorriso maldoso, me jogou na cadeira mais próxima e se afastou rindo.  
_"Singing/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So come and take your time and dance with me/ own!/ I love Rock N' Roll/ 'cause it suits my soul/ I love Rock N' Roll Yeah.../ I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"/ And next thing we were moving on/ and he was with me, yeah, me/ And we were moving on/ and singin that same old song/ Yeah with me"_  
**_"Cantando/ Eu amo rock roll/ Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby/ Eu amo rock roll/ Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo/ own!/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Porque move minha alma/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll, yeah.../ Eu disse, posso te levar para casa onde poderemos estar sozinhos?/ E depois estavamos nos movendo/ E ele estava comigo, yeah, comigo/ E estavamos nos movendo/ Cantando a mesma velha música/ Yeah comigo"_**  
Dois caras a subiram no balcão e ela começou a dançar, chutando alguns copos de bebida de cima da bancada, e começou a dançar de forma sensual, fazendo strip com a jaqueta lentamente, retirando a e girando-a acima de sua cabeça, rebolando. Houve um surto geral de aprovação por parte dos motoqueiros quando ela a jogou na plateia. Todos ainda aplaudindo e assoviando, enquanto as garotas, inclusive a garota de cabelos roxos, a dona da jaqueta perdida, cantavam loucamente em coro com Sam. Ela, a essa altura, engatinhava pelo balcão de forma provocativa, ainda lançando aquele olhar selvagem na minha direção, e por fim, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na borda da bancada, cantando e incentivando o resto do pessoal a cantar junto.  
_"Singing/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So put another dime in the jukebox Baby/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So come and take your time and dance with me/ I love Rock N' Rol l(I love Rock N' Roll)/ So put another dime in the jukebox Baby/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So come and take your time and dance with me (dance with me)/ I love Rock N' Roll (I Rock N' Roll)/ So put another dime in the jukebox Baby(so dance with me)/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me)/ I love Rock N' Roll(oh...)/ So put another dime in the jukebox Baby(oh...)/ I love Rock N' Roll So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me)/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So put another dime in the jukebox Baby/ I love Rock N' Roll/ So come and take your time and dance with me!"_  
**_"Cantando/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll (I love Rock N' Roll)/ Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo(dance comigo)/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo (dançando comigo) Eu amo Rock n' Roll (oh...) Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby(oh...)/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll, então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo (dançando comigo)/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby/ Eu amo Rock n' Roll/ Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo!"_**  
O que ela estava fazendo? Sam parecia uma outra pessoa, ou talvez um lado dela que ela nunca tivesse mostrado para mim. Ou que talvez fosse eu que não quisesse ver. Assim como mais cedo, quando ela cantou na estrada, parei para observá-la. Estava mais sexy do que um dia eu poderia ter imaginado, mais sexy que Carly. E isso me deixava confuso, porque mesmo eu já tendo desencanado do lance da Carly há algum tempo, eu ainda a considerava linda. E Sam, bem, ela era o demônio, então não costumava reparar muito na loira. Mas ali era diferente. Confiante e poderosa, estava quase interessante demais.  
Quando a música terminou, os mesmos caras a desceram do balcão e ela correu para o palco:  
-Tudo bem, mais uma? - ela perguntou, sorrindo em êxtase.  
Aplausos e gritos de incentivo da plateia em uníssono a incentivaram:  
-Ok, vamos tentar algo diferente...  
Então, seus olhos apagaram-se e tornaram-se duros. Ela se encaminhou para um piano mais ao canto do palco, sem antes surrurrar novamente no ouvido de Hooper, orientando mais uma canção.  
Endireitou-se no banco e, respirando fundo novamente, começou a tocar uma melodia triste e suave no piano:  
_"All of my hate cannot be bound/ I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheaming/ So you can try to tear me down/ Beat me to the ground/ I will see you screaming"_  
**_"Todo o meu ódio não pode ser medido/ Eu não serei afogado por seus atos inconsequentes/ Agora você pode tentar me puxar para baixo/ Me jogar no chão/ Eu verei você gritando."_**  
Pisquei, confuso. Desde quando Sam tocava piano? E que música era aquela?  
Então Hooper e o baterista que eu não sabia o nome começaram a tocar juntamente com Sam. Hooper batendo os dreads loucamente no ar.  
_"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies/ Pushing all the mercy down, down, down/ I wanna see you try to take a swing at me/ Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground/ Why are you trying to make fun of me?/ You think it's funny?/ What the fuck you think it's doing to me?/ You take you turn lashing out me/ I want you crying with you/ Dirty ass in front of me/ All of my hate cannot be bound/ I will not be drowned by your/ thoughtless scheaming/ So you can try to tear me down/ Beat me to the ground/ I will see you screaming"_  
**_"Folheando as páginas de minhas fantasias/ Empurrando toda a piedade para baixo, baixo, baixo/ Eu quero ver você tentar acabar comigo/ Vem cá, vou deixar você no chão, chão, chão/ Por que você está tentando fazer graça comigo?/ Você acha isso engraçado?/ Que porra é essa que você acha que está fazendo comigo?/ Você dá suas costas rindo de mim/ Eu quero ver você chorando com/ O seu traseiro sujo na minha frente/ Todo o meu ódio não pode ser medido/ Eu não serei afogado por seus/ Atos inconsequentes/ Agora você pode tentar me puxar para baixo/ Me jogar no chão/ Eu verei você gritando"_**  
Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, cantando a música com tudo o que ela tinha. Quando seu olhos abriram-se, havia ódio neles. Ela não olhava a plateia, mas encarava o piano com uma expressão dura, que combinava perfeitamente com a raiva em seus olhos. Fitando-a naquele momento, percebi todo a mágoa e todo o ódio que ela carregava dentro de si e que vivia se esforçando para esconder de todos. Atos inconsequentes, ela cantava, mas não era os atos dela a que ela se referia diretamente, mas a todos os acontecimentos difíceis de sua vida que a levaram a ser daquela forma. Um pai que havia morrido, provavelmente, uma mãe que não dava a mínima para ela, e uma irmã gêmea que ela odiava. Ela falava de alguém que a tentava puxar para baixo de novo e de novo, mas não era alguém, era o seu destino.  
_"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies/ I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown/ I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me/ And I'll pull the trigger/ And you're down, down, down/ Why are you trying to make fun of me?/ You think it's funny?/ What the fuck you think it's doing to me?/ You take you turn lashing out me/ I want you crying with you/ Dirty ass in front of me/ All of my hate cannot be found/ I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheaming/ So you can try to tear me down/ Beat me to the ground/ I will see you screaming"_  
**_"Folheando as páginas de minhas fantasias/ Eu estou acima de você, rindo de você embaixo, embaixo, embaixo/ Eu quero te matar e violentar da mesma forma que você me violentou/ Eu puxarei o gatilho/ E você já era, já era, já era/ Porque você está zombando de mim?/ Você acha isso engraçado?/ Que porra você acha que está fazendo para mim?/ Você gasta o seu tempo batendo em mim/ Eu quero ver você chorando com o seu traseiro sujo na minha frente/ Todo o meu ódio não pode ser medido/ Eu não serei afogado por seus/ Atos incosequentes/ Agora você pode tentar me derrubar/ Me jogar no chão/ Eu verei você gritando."_**  
Ela levantou os olhos do piano, procurando por mim. Quando me encontrou, meu olhos arregalaram-se em choque. Sam estava chorando. A luz bateu em seus olhos e eu pude ver as trilhas de lágrimas riscando seu rosto. Ela piscou, desviou o olhar, escondendo o rosto e uma lágrima caiu, batendo em uma das teclas do piano. Então, algo tomou conta de mim. Não sabia ao certo o que era, mas se parecia muito com culpa. Afinal, eu sabia que a vida de Sam era difícil e que talvez debaixo de toda aquela força houvesse algum traço de tristeza, mas nunca fui capaz, como amigo dela, de procurar entender.  
_"All my friends are gone, they died/ They all screamed, and cried./ I'm gonna take you down./ Gonna take you down./ Gonna take you down./ Gonna take you down./ All of my hate cannot be bound/ I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheaming/ So you can try to tear me down/ Beat me to the ground/ I will see you screaming/ All of my hate cannot be bound/ I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheaming/ So you can try to tear me down/ Beat me to the ground/I will see you screaming"_  
**_"Todos meus amigos se foram, eles morreram/ Todos eles gritaram, e choraram/ Vou te jogar no chão/ Vou te jogar no chão/ Vou te jogar no chão/ Vou te jogar no chão/ Todo o meu ódio não pode ser medido/ Eu não serei afogado por seus/ Atos inconsequentes/ Agora você pode tentar me puxar para baixo/ Me jogar no chão./ Eu verei você gritando./Todo o meu ódio não pode ser medido/ Eu não serei afogado por seus/ Atos incosequentes./Agora você pode tentar me derrubar/ Me jogar no chão./ Eu verei você gritando."_**  
Harry aproximou-se de mim, um sorriso de aprovação nos lábios:  
-Sabe, você tem muita sorte de ter uma garota dessas ao seu lado. Vi poucas como nessa nas minhas andanças por aí. - ele comentou.  
-O quê? Não, ela não é minha namorada. - esclareci.  
Ele riu alto:  
-Sério? Então, você é um maricas, como eu pensava. Se fosse eu, já tinha pegado essa loira de jeito. - ele provocou, lançando um olhar faminto na direção de Sam, que descia do palco.  
Segurei-me para não responder à provocação. Mas a raiva começava a subir em ondas pelo meu pescoço. Só queria tirar Sam dali e ir embora. Quando ela chegou até nós, percebeu meu olhar de raiva. Contudo, ela não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com isso, já que Harry passou o braço por sua cintura, tentando beijá-la:  
-Me larga! - ela protestou.  
-Ah, qual é? Se o maricas ali ainda não te pegou de jeito, eu posso muito bem fazer isso no lugar dele...  
Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Não podia ficar inerte enquanto o cara tentava agarrar Sam. Me precipitei sobre ele, socando-o no rosto. O bar ficou silencioso, ninguém parecia respirar, todos esperando pela reação de Harry. Ele levantou o rosto, e pude ver um filete de sangue que escorria de seu lábio, bem onde deveria estar um de seus piercings. Ele empurrou Sam, que ainda estava em seus braços, e veio até mim com uma expressão assassina. Estranhamente, eu não tinha mais medo dele. Só raiva e pena, talvez.  
Mas a loira foi mais rápida, interpondo-se entre mim e ele:  
-Wow, wow, ninguém quer brigar aqui cara. - declarou, mesmo que eu estivesse pronto para socar aquele cara novamente - Você nos deu o seu preço e nós pagamos. Agora vai nos deixar ir embora.  
Ele a olhou incrédulo, como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que demolir o bar, depois riu histericamente:  
-E você acha mesmo que vou deixar os dois irem depois do que esse maricas me fez? - disse, apontando a boca sangrenta - Sabe, talvez eu não te mate se você não lutar; afinal, você é como nós. Você fica à vontade aqui. E aposto que é tão rebelde quanto aparenta ser. Mas ele, - e me olhou desdenhosamente - nunca será como você. Será que vale a pena mesmo lutar para salvar a vida dele?  
Sam o encarava enquanto ele falava. Tinha a expressão distante, calculista. Parecia realmente pensar sobre o que ele dizia. Ela olhou para mim uma vez, e voltou o olhar para ele, sem piscar. Por fim declarou, numa voz mínima, mas confiante:  
-Ele vale a pena, sim.  
E num movimento rápido, ela pegou uma garrafa de vidro de cerveja e quebrou na cabeça dele, depois gritou para mim:  
-Corre!  
Vinte armas foram sacadas ao mesmo tempo e uma chuva de balas veio até nós, atingindo copos, mesas, paredes, quadros, enquanto precipitávamos rumo à saída. Atravessamos a rua correndo, enquanto eles ainda atiravam em nós. Puxei Sam para o meu peito, cobrindo o corpo dela com o meu, quando alcançamos a lateral de metal do Mustang. Abri o carro e a joguei para dentro, entrando em seguida, ligando o carro e dando a ré. Quando foi seguro dei a volta e seguimos para o sul, acelerando como se não houvesse o amanhã.  
Com sorte, eles não vieram atrás de nós, e nem atravessaram a rodovia, chegando perto do Mustang, já que foram assustados por um barulho de sirene que vinha ali perto, atraída pelo barulho dos tiros, então meu carro não havia sofrido grandes danos. Ao invés, ainda vimos todos montarem em suas motos e tentarem fugir, mas a polícia surgiu ao longe e formou o bloqueio em torno deles. Felizmente, já estávamos distantes o suficiente para que não nos vissem.  
Seguimos a estrada por quase uma hora a mais e tomamos a direita na bifurcação, rumo a Portland. Sam estava estranhamente quieta, olhando o tempo todo pela janela.  
-Sabe, eu devia te estrangular por meter a gente nessa confusão. De novo. Mas acho que vou esquecer esse fato, já que você conseguiu manter o sangue frio e meio que salvou minha vida lá dentro. - comentei, tentando puxar assunto.  
-Hmm, tanto faz. - foi sua brilhante resposta.  
-Sério, por que bateu na minha bunda? - lancei-lhe um olhar confuso, e balancei a cabeça, como se aquilo não fizesse sentido - E onde aprendeu a tocar piano? - acrescentei.  
Sam levantou a cabeça e riu, como se aquilo genuinamente a divertisse:  
-Como você é ingênuo, nerd. Não percebeu? Aquela garota loira estava o tempo todo te secando. A mamãe aqui tinha que marcar território, não é como se eu fosse deixar qualquer uma se engraçar para o seu lado.  
-Então, quer dizer que ficou com ciúmes? - a provoquei.  
Ela me olhou como se eu fosse doido:  
-Não, nerd. - ela rebateu com a voz indignada - Só não fui com a cara dela, e queria zoar um pouco, só isso. Não fica se achando não.  
-Tudo bem, e quanto a segunda pergunta? Você não respondeu. - pressionei.  
Ela rolou os olhos e respondeu com a voz monótona:  
-Eu fui a concursos de beleza, nub. E temos que apresentar algum talento como parte do show. Minha mãe me obrigou a aprender quando eu era mais nova.  
Eu ri da coincidência:  
-Minha mãe também me obrigou a aprender a tocar violão quando eu era menor. Era uma das atividades mãe e filho que ela me levava. Na verdade, acho que meu violão está aqui no carro, no porta malas.  
Ela sorriu para mim e perguntou:  
-Promete tocar algum dia para mim?  
Dei de ombros:  
-Claro, por que não?  
Mais silêncio. Era estranho Sam estar tão calada, e eu comecei a me perguntar a razão. Então, lembrei do momento em que a vi chorando e, no mesmo instante, sabia que aquele era o motivo.  
-Sam, aquela segunda música... - comecei.  
-Não quero falar sobre isso. - ela me cortou, seca.  
-Olha, eu só queria dizer...  
-Não quero falar sobre isso, pode ser? - ela me cortou de modo mais firme, me olhando duramente.  
A alguns quilômetros dali encontramos um hotel perto da estrada. Tinha quatro andares e uma pintura desgastada, azul claro. Não era dos melhores, mas tinha algum movimento, o que era um começo.  
Estacionamos e retiramos nossas malas, depositando com cuidado no saguão. Nos dirigimos até o balcão onde um cara gordo, na casa dos quarenta anos, óculos meio grossos, nos cumprimentava animadamente:  
-Vão querer uma suíte, certo? - ele chutou, digitando rapidamente em um computador e nos estendendo uma chave de latão.  
Sam e eu trocamos olhares e, a julgar pela expressão da loira, ela parecia horrorizada. Chegou perto do balconista e empurrou a mão dele lentamente, que nos oferecia a chave:  
-Não, obrigada. - ela disse secamente - Na verdade, estávamos pensando em quartos separados, mesmo.  
-Quartos adjacentes, então? - ele sugeriu.  
Ela deu de ombros:  
-Tanto faz.  
Ele nos entregou duas chaves e gritou para um cara branco, corpulento e careca de uniforme vinho, ordenando-o que nos ajudasse com as malas. Ficamos em dois quartos adjacentes no terceiro andar, e assim que o carregador foi embora, nos encaramos e mais silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. Era estranho, porém aquela sensação ruim não me deixava. A de que eu deveria fazer algo em relação àquela culpa que eu estava sentindo mais cedo. Eu sabia era loucura, mas meu primeiro instinto foi o de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Que não entendia por completo, mas que tudo ficaria bem. Entretanto, apenas a abracei.  
Ela ficou paralisada em meus braços, surpresa demais para se mexer. Seus braços pendiam ao lado do seu corpo, e eu a vi franzir a testa em confusão:  
-Hã, nerd? Por que está me abraçando? Sério, tem escrito 'abraços grátis' na minha testa? - ela levantou as sobrancelhas, exigindo uma explicação.  
Pigarreei uma vez. O quê eu estava fazendo?  
-Nada, Sam, nada. - dei um meio sorriso e a vi acenar para mim com a mão ainda meio confusa e se afastar, fazendo menção de fechar a porta de seu quarto.  
-Hey, Sam. - a chamei, antes que ela fechasse a porta - Tem uma coisa que eu discordo e outra que eu concordo com você.  
Ela me olhou interrogativamente, abrindo a porta um pouco mais:  
-Você não tem razão quando diz que é a última pessoa com quem eu queria viajar. Talvez o Nevel ou até o Gibby, mas não você. Mas talvez, e eu vou negar que disse isso quando minha mãe nos encontrar, - adverti - essas férias sejam as melhores das nossas vidas.


	4. O Pai da Sam

Capítulo 3: O Pai da Sam

Gente, eu não mordo, ok? Então, leitores fantasmas, apareçam, deem um alô. :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

FREDDIE  
-_VIRA, VIRA, VIRA!_ - quatro adolescentes batiam na mesa em incentivo, enquanto Sam virava o quarto copo de vitamina extra grande seguido.

Ela bateu o copo na mesa, indicando que terminava mais um _smoothie_, e levantou-se, fazendo uma animada dancinha da vitória. Um segundo depois, levou a mão à cabeça, gritando desesperada:

-Ai! Gelo no cérebro, gelo no cérebro! - ela cambaleou e se apoiou na mesa, arrancando de mim uma gargalhada ruidosa.

Josh, que sorria descontroladamente, conseguiu dizer em meio às gargalhadas:

-Ela é louca!

Tive de concordar:

-É isso que eu venho dizendo a ela há anos.

Sam nos fuzilou com o olhar, sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira. Depois virou-se para a garota baixinha, ruiva e de grandes olhos verdes ao seu lado:

-Acho que você me deve dez pratas, Brenda. - sorriu triunfante.

Brenda xingou e olhou suplicante para a loira:

-Cinco copos ou nada feito! - negociou.

-Ah, não! - tive de intervir, antes que Sam aceitasse e explodisse de tanto comer - Sam já comeu demais antes de vir para cá, se não me engano, ela já tinha comido bastante durante o almoço, até para média dela. - a olhei sugestivamente.

A loira me devolveu um olhar raivoso e protestou:  
-Eu, hein, Benson, desde quando você controla o que eu como? É a paranoia da sua mãe subindo à cabeça? - ela me provocou, sorrindo maldosamente.

-Talvez seja, sim. - rebati monotonamente - Mas se eu não acabar com isso agora, essa aposta não tem fim, e, além do mais, depois você vai ficar chorando pelos cantos, dizendo que está com dor de estômago.

-Eu sou um poço sem fundo, nub. A mamãe aqui aguenta mais outra. - virou-se, confiante para a ruiva a seu lado - Pode mandar descer mais uma.

Mas Brenda a devolveu um olhar pensativo:

-Ok, eu concordo com o Freddie, se essa aposta continuar aqui não vai acabar nunca, mesmo. - depois disse num tom de desafio, sorrindo diabolicamente - E se transferíssemos essa aposta para outro lugar?

-O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Sam confusa, mas visivelmente interessada.

Brenda olhou cúmplice para Paul, que sorriu do mesmo modo diabólico que a ruiva. Ele e Josh era gêmeos, os cabelos extremamente escuros e lisos, jogados para o lado, e olhos azuis elétricos. Era incrível que fossem primos da garota ruiva e de olhos verdes ali. Paul inclinou-se para nós, a expressão assumindo um semblante sombrio:

-Vocês conhecem a lenda das Bruxas de Salém, não conhecem? - ele disse misteriosamente.

Eu e Sam nos inclinamos automaticamente, curiosos. Mas somente eu me manifestei:

-Claro, mas isso aconteceu no povoado de Salém em Massashusetts. Estamos na Salém do Oregon. - observei, confuso.

-Ah, mas isso não importa. Todas as cidades de Salém do país criadas depois foram amaldiçoadas por causa da Salém original. E todas elas exibem estranhos históricos de acontecimentos estranhos, não só de bruxaria, mas de aparecimentos frequentes de fantasmas. - Brenda explicou, depois voltou a sorrir diabolicamente - A questão é: vamos visitar uma das mansões conhecidas por esses históricos bizarros hoje à noite e queremos que venham com a gente. Eu estou transferindo a aposta para mais tarde, isso se vieram conosco.

Sam deu de ombros e deu uma risadinha convencida, mas seus olhos, estranhamente, escureceram um pouco:

-É só isso a aposta de vocês? Vai ser moleza. A mamãe aqui aceita.

Porém, eu não estava muito empolgado com a ideia:

-Sam, eu não sei se...

Ela me cortou, dando um tapa no meu braço:

-Ah, deixa de medroso, nerd! Está na hora de crescer.

Rolei os olhos, mas acabei concordando. Era inútil dizer que não. Depois me virei para ela e a lembrei que, se quiséssemos ficar ali até a noite, teríamos que encontrar um hotel para pernoitar.

-Sabe, eu até ofereceria a minha casa para vocês passarem a noite, mas com os meninos lá, não tem espaço. - ela me olhou apologeticamente - Mas posso levar vocês até um hotel bem legal que eu conheço aqui na cidade.

Então pagamos os _smoothies_ e seguimos em direção ao estacionamento. Brenda e os garotos entraram em uma picape prata e foram dirigindo na frente, nos levando até o hotel o qual Brenda tinha falado.

Sam e eu tínhamos saído cedo do hotel e dirigido por toda a manhã, passando por Portland durante o almoço, onde Sam comeu quase todo o restaurante, e enfim deixamos o estado de Columbia para trás. Dirigimos por mais algumas horas e paramos em Salém, onde decidimos que seria uma boa parada para pernoitar. Estávamos vasculhando a cidade, procurando um hotel decente, quando Sam avistou uma lanchonete de smoothies e me implorou para que parássemos para tomar uma vitamina, sob a desculpa de matar a saudade do _Groove Smoothie_. Lá encontramos os gêmeos Josh e Paul, de Nova Iorque, que tinham vindo até Salém visitar a prima, Brenda. Quando viram Sam tomando uma vitamina atrás da outra, a ruiva se aproximou da loira, e apostaram se Sam tomaria o número de copos que Brenda estipularia.

O hotel que Brenda não ficava muito longe de onde estávamos e, sem dúvida, era bem melhor que o outro. Tinha uns cinco andares, a pintura de um dourado vivo, a cobertura era luxuosa, e era extenso, sua área ocupando um quarteirão inteiro. Um grande letreiro em vermelho vivo dizia: _Grand Hotel Salem._

Agradecemos e nos despedimos dos outros. Fizemos o _check-in_, e Sam, estranhamente, pediu uma suíte desta vez. Tomamos banho e trocamos de roupa, mas, quando o celular da loira tocou e Brenda nos avisou que os três nos esperavam no estacionamento do hotel, Sam ainda estava dentro do banheiro. Bati na porta uma vez e ela gritou um 'já estou indo' apressado, e finalmente saiu. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Ela vestia uma calça jeans preta agarrada ao seu corpo, o que evidenciava suas curvas, uma bata branca sem mangas, que ia até pouco depois da cintura e uma bota preta com salto. A jaqueta de couro que ela costumava usar, estava apoiada em seu braço direito. Percebendo que eu a analisava, ela deu de ombros, parecendo envergonhada:

-Para o caso de fazer frio. - ela explicou, se referindo a jaqueta.

-Vamos? - perguntei, sem graça.

Ela acentiu timidamente e descemos em silêncio até nos encontrarmos com os outros já do lado de fora do hotel. Como mais cedo, a picape vermelha foi na frente, nos mostrando o caminho.

Depois de trinta minutos, finalmente chegamos até a misteriosa mansão. Ficava na saída de Salém, em um bairro isolado, em uma colina acima da cidade. O lugar em si já era sombrio: as ruas eram escuras, as casas esparsas e antigas, as árvores altas e negras, os galhos retorcidos e nus, por causa do inverno. A temperatura havia caído bastante durante a noite, e eu sabia que em breve nevaria. Estacionamos em frente a uma das maiores mansões ali e saímos do carro, receosos. Só naquele momento pude ter uma boa percepção da casa: os portões eram altos e negros, circundando toda a propridade, o gramado em frente era extenso e mal cuidado, crescendo alto em alguns pontos. Mas a visão da mansão em si, me intrigou e assustou ao mesmo tempo: tinha três andares e quatro chaminés, estas acima de duas fachadas que foram construídas projetando-se um pouco à frente da casa em si. Tinha vários janelões, que davam para inúmeras sacadas de mármore. No térreo, na escadaria que levava ao pórtico de vidro da entrada, havia duas estátuas também de mármore de mulheres gregas, segurando vasos grandes nos braços. A pintura, tirando algumas pilastras construídas ao longo do alpendre do térreo e as sacadas de mármore encardido, era de um cinza desbotado, mas estava negro por causa da penumbra do lugar.

Fechei a porta do carro, ainda admirando o lugar, enquanto Sam caminhava cautelosamente em direção aos outros, que estavam em frente ao portão, tentando arrombar o grosso cadeado que impedia nossa passagem:

-Droga. - Josh praguejou chutando o portão, sem conseguir abri-lo.

Sam soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa, sua respiração condensando-se por causa do frio. Depois sorriu convencida para o garoto e tomou o grampo de sua mão:

-Amador. - ela bufou. E com um clique, as grossas correntes que lacravam o portão caíam por terra.

Ele a olhou, impressionado:

-Como fez isso tão rápido?  
Aproximei-me e esclareci, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do moletom cinza:

-Sabe, Josh, ela não é só um poço sem fundo, mas também é uma deliquente de primeira.

A loira me fuzilou com o olhar, mas desistiu, sorrindo em minha direção.

-Devia colocar a jaqueta, Sam, está frio. - sugeri.

-Estou bem, nub. - ela gemeu, revirando os olhos.

Mas logo Paul, que tinha ido em direção ao carro, voltou com algo nas mãos, o sorriso sombrio:

-Isso é um tabuleiro Ouija?! - perguntei horrorizado, me referindo ao quadrado de madeira escrito com as letras do alfabeto e os algarismos que ele levava nas mãos. Senti Sam ficando de repente tensa ao meu lado.

-Relaxa, cara, de quê adianta nós virmos ao parque de diversões e não brincarmos um pouco? - se referiu a mim, parecendo não notar a tensão nos olhos de Sam, que escureceram novamente, como mais cedo.

Se eu já achava a ideia do tabuleiro ruim, tudo ficou pior quando vi Brenda segurando quatro velas brancas e uma caixa de fósforos. Gemi internamente. Isso era uma péssima ideia.

-Não esquenta, gente. Ele só está com medo que a paranoica da mãezinha dele descubra que ele andou praticando magia negra. - Sam debochou.

-Que seja. - Brenda cortou, impaciente - Vamos entrar logo.

O interior da casa era muito mais fascinante. O salão da sala era repleto de cortinas brancas e longas, esvoaçando levemente, que cobriam os janelões, deixando apenas que uma fraca luminosidade da Lua adentrasse o lugar. Quadros enormes e encardidos de diversos temas estavam pendurados na parede, juntamente a tapetes diversos. A mobília era antiga e empoeirada, coberta com lençóis brancos. Havia um piano preto em um dos cantos da sala, intocado, mas coberto pela poeira, como o resto do local.

A escadaria de madeira polida, antiga e negra, levava a um segundo patamar, que dava acesso a dois corredores, um direito e outro esquerdo cheio de portas, da mesma madeira da escadaria.

Nos acomodamos em um tapete vermelho aos pés do que parecia ser um sofá. Josh posicionou o tabuleiro no tapete empoeirado e colocou o ponteiro do jogo, também de madeira, encima do tabuleiro. Brenda acendeu as quatro velas, fazendo um quadrado perfeito com elas ao redor de nós, o que deu ao salão um brilho agourento. Sam sentou-se ao meu lado e cruzou as pernas, colocando a jaqueta ao seu lado. Talvez para Brenda, Josh e Paul, a tensão da loira não estivesse tão evidente, mas, para mim, que aconhecia há anos, estava claro que ela estava mais nervosa do que estava lá fora. Seus olhos perscrutavam a sala, seu olhar voando discretamente em cada canto do salão. A respiração estava mais lenta e profunda, prova de que estava tentando controlá-la.

-Então, podemos começar? - perguntou Paul, seu olhar macabro à luz das velas.

Josh e Brenda acentiram, Sam apenas fez um barulho estranho com a boca, e ele tomou como um incentivo. Apenas dei de ombros.

-Ok, para isso funcionar, temos que todos tocar no ponteiro e deixar as mãos leves, de modo que, o que quer que tenha aqui dentro, possa conduzir o ponteiro. - ele orientou, tocando com o indicador o objeto de madeira.

Fizemos o mesmo, e Brenda tomou as rédeas. Fechou os olhos e começou a invocar o que quer que seja com uma expressão concentrada:

-Ok, nós sabemos que tem alguém aqui. - ela afirmou confiante - Quero que se mostre, ou ao menos mexa o ponteiro nos dizendo seu nome. Pode fazer isso? - ela abriu os olhos e espiamos em volta. Nada aconteceu.

Parecendo irritada, ela repetiu, em um tom diferente:

-Eu disse: pode fazer isso?! - ela ordenou severamente.

As velas começaram a tremular fortemente e as cortinas a esvoaçarem mais rapidamente. Foi com horror que pude sentir o ponteiro se mexendo, voando rapiramente em direção às letras, formando uma frase:

_V...Ã...O... E...M...B...O...R...A_.

Depois o objeto começou a riscar algo na própria madeira, e depois pegou fogo, mostrando o contorno dos riscos:

_S...A...M_

Ela gritou e levantou-se rapidamente, balançando a cabeça em choque, pegando a jaqueta no chão e afastando-se.

Mas não tive tanto tempo para pensar no que aquilo significava, porque o fogo do tabuleiro e das velas apagou-se repentinamente, e o jogo foi jogado longe, batendo na parede, em virtude da ventania que assolava a casa. Correntes de ar tão fortes que barulhos de metal ecoavam por toda a mansão, os trincos enferrujados arrebentando-se e permitindo que as portas e os janelões batessem com estrondo. Era impossível falar ou escutar algo em virtude do barulho ensurdecedor. O vento frio arrancando cortinas, levando lençóis, levantando a poeira acumulada de anos e com alguma sorte, ameaçando nos levar com ele. Pus as mãos nos ouvidos, me impedindo de ficar surdo, e escutei os gêmeos e Brenda, com alguma dificuldade, conseguirem correr para fora da casa, gritando por nós. Me segurando no que podia, cambaleei até o pórtico de vidro, que dava para o gramado. Mas parei assim que me dei conta de que não sabia onde Sam estava. Não a tinha visto sair com os outros e nem tampouco a escutava gritar. Fosse o que fosse que estivesse causando aquilo, tinha a ver com ela. E isso não era nada bom.

Foi com horror que a vi. Ao invés de estar cambaleando em direção à saída daquele lugar como eu fazia, Sam subia a escadaria. Sua jaqueta de couro, jazia na base da escada, largada ali por ela. A bata longa e branca que ela usava esvoaçava ao redor de seu corpo com um brilho fantasmagórico à luz da Lua, que penetrava pelas janelas totalmente abertas. Parecia totalmente alheia a confusão no salão. Na verdade, a julgar por seu andar mecânico e por seu rosto, totalmente sem expressão e os olhos arregalados, ela parecia em transe.

-Sam! - gritei, correndo com dificuldade em direção às escadas, pegando sua jaqueta e subindo de dois em dois degraus.

Parou no topo da escada e virou-se em direção ao corredor direito, dando alguns passos a mais. Contudo, nem pareceu notar minha presença ali. Tive de me segurar no corrimão para impedir que o vento me levasse. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos dourados, admirando algo a sua frente. A respiração ficou ofegante e ela estendeu a mão, tocando o nada:

-Papai... - ela sussurrou hipnotizada.

-Sam...?! - a chamei indeciso - Não tem nada aí, loira, vamos embora. - observei, suplicante.

Meus olhos procuraram por todo lugar, tentando ver o que ela via. Era o espírito de seu pai que estava ali a chamando? Então ela abaixou a cabeça por um minuto, e começou a chorar, levantando o olhar novamente para algum ponto a sua frente:

-Desculpe-me papai, se eu soubesse o que ia acontecer com você, eu poderia ter impedido, poderia ter feito algo para salvar você. Eu fui covarde demais... - ela soluçou, grossas lágrimas prateadas descendo por seu rosto alvo à luz da Lua. Seus olhos fecharam-se por um segundo, como se alguém a tocasse no rosto:

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... - ela choramingou em resposta a algo.

Corri até ela e a tomei nos braços, sacudindo-a uma vez:

-Sam, não tem nada aí, fica comigo por favor! - a implorei, tentando tirá-la do estado de hipnose em que ela se encontrava. Ela estava gelada.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e ela pareceu voltar à realidade, e ela me encarou, confusa, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto:

-Freddie. - ela surrurrou, parecendo me notar ali pela primeira vez.

Mas seus olhos não permaneceram nos meus por muito tempo, ela virou o rosto mais uma vez, na direção em que olhava antes, e seu olhos perderam o brilho, e ela gritou em desespero, tentando desvenciliar-se me mim:

-Não! - ela se debateu nos meus braços, ainda olhando na direção no corredor - Não vá, você não pode me deixar de novo. Eu te amo também, pai, fica, por favor! - ela libertou-se de meu aperto e correu em direção ao primeiro quarto do corredor, as mãos estendidas, suplicantes. Parou abruptamente na janela do cômodo e olhou com pesar por ela, sussurrando por fim:

-Tudo bem, vou dizer, eu prometo.

A ventania cessou e tudo voltou ao normal. As portas e janelas fecharam com um último estrondo.

Sam fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Pus a mão em seu ombro, tentando confortá-la, mas ela a retirou com violência. Virou-se com um olhar duro e, evitando me encarar, desceu as escadas silenciosamente.

Nos despedimos dos outros, e eles nos pediram desculpas pelo que aconteceu. A viagem de volta até o hotel foi silenciosa. Sam estava perdida em pensamentos, seus olhos sem vida. Ela parecia vazia, e aposto que estava pior do que aparentava estar.

Assim que entramos no quarto, ela pegou sua _necèssaire_, um pijama qualquer e trancou-se no banheiro. Sentei-me na cama e levei as mãos à cabeça, exausto, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Então, eu tinha descoberto o motivo pelo qual ela estava tão tensa assim que chegamos à mansão. Ou mesmo mais cedo, quando estávamos tomando as vitaminas. Sam sabia que havia a possibilidade de ver seu pai. E ela estava certa. Tinha motivos para se preocupar. Mas quem era ele, e por quê Sam pedia desculpas a ele por sua morte? Por que tinha morrido, deixando mulher e filhas para trás?

Minutos depois Sam, saiu do banheiro, batendo a porta. Jogou a _necèssaire_ em qualquer lugar e, ainda em silêncio e sem me olhar, rumou em direção à sacada, olhando o céu.  
Levantei-me e peguei minhas coisas, indo em direção ao banheiro. Quando terminei de me trocar, Sam estava deitada na cama, de costas para mim, ainda olhando o céu pela sacada ao lado da cama. Estava agarrada a um travesseiro. Com um suspiro, caminhei em sua direção e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado:

-Sam, não fica assim. Já passou. - ela não se mexeu, apenas piscou uma vez, sem me olhar, os olhos duros, negros na penumbra no quarto. A única luz, assim como na mansão, era proveniente da Lua.

-Eu sei que provavelmente vai me socar por te pedir isso, mas eu preciso saber, loira. O que aconteceu lá? - insisti.

Ela apertou os lábios e mexeu-se, desconfortável. Sentou-se na cama, evitando-me. Acomodei-me ao seu lado e segurei seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para mim:

-Deixe-me ajudar. Ficar remoendo isso dentro de você não vai te fazer bem. E eu só posso ajudar se eu souber do que se trata. Por favor. - acrescentei, num tom que eu sabia que a faria mudar de ideia.

Seus ombros caíram e ela suspirou, desistindo:

-Tudo bem, chega para lá que eu conto. - ela suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto eu a dirigia um olhar atento - Você provavelmente já sabe, mas lá quem estava lá na mansão era meu pai. Você nunca ouviu falar dele antes dessa viagem, porque odeio tocar nesse assunto. Ele morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. Um ano antes de eu me mudar para a minha atual casa e conhecer a Carly. Nós morávamos no subúrbio de Seattle, bem mais distante de onde eu moro agora. Apesar de não termos muita grana e nem muita harmonia dentro de casa, nós nos amávamos. Ele amava a mim e a Melanie e era louco por Pam. Seu único defeito era a bebida e o jogo. Apesar de chegar em casa quase toda noite bêbado e endividado, ele nunca encostou um dedo em Pam. Até aguentava calado quando ela o chamava da boca para fora de imprestável. Mesmo com todos esses pequenos problemas, ela era meu heroi. - ela sorriu tristemente, lembrando-se.

-Como eu disse, - ela continuou - minha mãe me obrigou desde cedo a participar desses concursos de beleza, e foi lá que eu aprendi a tocar piano, dançar, essas besteiras. Era ele quem me levava às aulas e me incentivava sempre. - seu rosto endureceu e seus olhos ficaram distantes - Um dia nós estávamos voltando da aula de piano. O concurso seria dali a uma semana, e eu queria que tudo ficasse perfeito. Por isso, tínhamos nos demorado mais no ensaio naquela noite. Voltávamos sempre a pé dos ensaios. Era perto de casa, não tinha necessidade de outro meio de transporte. Vinhamos conversando alegremente no caminho, minha pasta de partituras em um dos braços e minha mão na dele, segurando firmemente. Apesar da conversa animada que estávamos tendo, até uma garota de cinco anos como eu, poderia ter percebido a leve tensão em seu semblante, em sua voz. Analisando isso anos mais tarde, eu percebi que ele sabia. Ele sabia que ia morrer naquela noite, só tinha me levado ao ensaio e tentava conversar alegremente comigo para não levantar suspeitas e me assustar.

Ela suspirou fundo e estremeceu uma vez, então eu sabia que a parte difícil estava chegando. Toquei sua mão, a encorajando. Ela continuou:

-Estávamos passando por uma viela entre alguns prédios. As escadas de incêndio deles quase encostando-se e varais de roupas entrelaçando-se acima de nós amarrados entre dois e dois prédios. A única luz vinha era de duas lâmpadas postas ao longo da viela. Ao longe, vi vultos atrás de nós. Meu pai xingou baixinho ao meu lado e conteve um tremor. Me disse para apressar o passo. Mas sombras negras aproximavam-se rápido demais de nós, não daria tempo de cruzar toda a viela. Ele parou abruptamente e ajoelhou-se ao meu lado, disse que nos amava e que sentia muito. Pediu perdão à Pam. E avisou para que eu corresse o mais rápido que eu conseguisse e dissesse à minha mãe que ele estava ali. Então, fiz o que ele disse, eu corri. Abracei a partitura com força no meu peito e corri. Mas não para casa. O instinto me impediu de deixá-lo. Em vez disso, me escondi em uma fenda que havia em um dos prédios, grande o suficiente para que eu coubesse ali. E fiquei ali, escondida, vendo tudo. - ela soluçou - Eu vi quando chegaram por trás dele e o espancaram até que ele ficasse ensanguentado e sem forças, eu vi quando o imobilizaram e o xingaram, rindo dele. Disseram que tinham avisado que, se ele não pagasse a dívida de jogo, aquilo aconteceria com ele. Depois sacaram uma arma e deram três tiros. - ela engoliu em seco, mas falou - Eu levei a mão à boca, me impedindo de gritar, os olhos arregalados em choque. Não conseguia me mover, por mais que eu tentasse. Talvez fosse o instinto colaborando comigo, fazendo com que eu não chamasse atenção para mim, porque, por algum milagre, eles não tinham me visto ali. Deus sabe o que poderiam ter feito comigo se tivessem me encontrado. Quando eles foram embora, meus músculos aos pouco foram relaxando, e eu consegui reunir forças para sair da fenda e cambalear até ele, chorando alto. Os tiros e os meus gritos chamaram a atenção dos que moravam no prédio, que chamaram a polícia. Nunca prenderam os assassinos. - ela me olhou, respondendo à minha pergunta mental.

-Pam ficou arrasada, e nossa família se desestruturou depois disso. Ela nunca soube lidar bem comido depois da morte dele. Eu tinha ficado traumatizada nos meses seguintes. Também pudera, eu tinha cinco anos. Tinha pesadelos, acordava gritando, e nunca falava com ninguém. Nos mudamos de escola e de casa nesse meio tempo, acho que foi uma tentativa desesperada da minha mãe para tentar esquecer tudo. Novo ambiente, nova vida. Mas ela estava enganada. Nunca conseguiu esquecer meu pai. Todos os namorados que ela arranjou todos esse anos são inúmeras tentativas frustradas de compensar a falta que ele faz. De nós duas, ela viu Melanie como a que teria um futuro promissor. Por isso a mandou para o exterior, tentando preservar ao menos uma de nós do passado e de um futuro difícil. Enquanto, eu, a descolada, a estranha, a traumatizada, Pam me deixou crescendo sozinha, enquanto lidava com a própria dor. Então, prometi a mim mesma que seria forte, que nunca mais iria seria a vítima da história. Decidi conquistar as coisas pela força, como tinham me tirado meu pai. Aprendi que era o jeito mais fácil para se viver no meu mundo.

Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado. Me sentia mal por todas as vezes que a havia criticado pelo jeito dela de ser. Eu não tinha esse direito, não sabia as razões dela. Ao mesmo tempo uma pergunta surgiu na minha mente:

-A Carly sabe disso?

-Sabe, sabe sim. E foi uma amigona, como toda vez. Ela sempre acordava assustada quando eu tinha pesadelos com aquela noite. Me deu vários conselhos e ficava a noite toda acordada comigo, quando eu tinha medo de dormir. - ela riu tristemente - Até me indicou alguns terapeutas, mas eu nunca realmente fui. Acho que posso lidar com meus problemas sozinha.

-Por que nunca me contou?

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse doido:

-E admitir minha fraqueza para o meu pior inimigo? Não, obrigada.

-Sam, eu sinto muito, de verdade. Se eu soubesse... - disse, me inclinando na direção dela, pondo minha mão em sua bochecha e acariciando de leve.

-Não teria feito diferença, não é? - ela completou por mim, o olhar magoado, tirando minha mão de seu rosto rudemente - Olha, deixa esse assunto para lá, já passou. - me cortou irritada, deitando-se de costas para mim na cama de casal, dando o assunto como encerrado.

Fiquei encarando o teto nos minutos que se passaram, perdido em pensamentos. Sam revirou-se na cama irritada, e por fim gruniu, sentando-se:

-Eu não acredito nisso. - ela sussurrou baixinho, apertando os olhos com força.

-Sam? - a chamei.

Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou ainda irritada:

-Estou com medo de pegar no sono. - ela confessou.

Sorri docemente para ela, sabendo exatamente o que fazer para acalmá-la:

-Acho que é hora de cumprir uma promessa.

E me levantei da cama, ainda em direção à minha bagagem, retirando meu violão da capa. Sentei-me novamente na cama e Sam aconchegou-se no travesseiro ao meu lado, me encarando curiosa, mas seu rosto ainda tinha aquele leve toque de tristeza. Afinei o violão, enquanto pensava em uma música para tocar. Lançando um meio sorriso à ela, dedilhei:

**_"Today is gonna be the day/ That they're gonna throw it back to you/ By now you should've somehow/ Realized what you gotta do/ I don't believe that anybody/ Feels the way I do/ About you now/ _**  
**_Backbeat the word is on the street/ That the fire in your heart is out/ I'm sure you've heard it all before/ But you never really had a doubt/ I don't believe that anybody/ Feels the way I do/ About you now_**  
**_And all the roads we have to walk are winding/ And all the lights that lead us there are blinding/ There are many things that I'd/ Like to say to you/ But I don't know how/ Because maybe/ You're gonna be the one that saves me/ And after all/ You're my wonderwall _**  
**_Today was gonna be the day/ But they'll never throw it back to you/ By now you should've somehow/ Realized what you're not to do/ I don't believe that anybody/ Feels the way I do/ About you now _**  
**_And all the roads that lead you there were winding/ And all the lights that light the way are blinding/ There are many things that I'd like to say to you/ But I don't know how/ I said maybe/ You're gonna be the one that saves me/ And after all/ You're my wonderwall/ I said maybe (I said maybe)/ You're gonna be the one that saves me/ And after all/ You're my wonderwall/ I said maybe (I said maybe)/ You're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)3x"_**  
_"Hoje vai ser o dia/ Que eles vão devolver isso para você/ Neste momento você devia, de algum modo,/ Ter percebido o que tem de fazer./ Eu não acredito que alguém/ Se sinta do modo como me sinto/ A seu respeito neste momento._  
_A conversa que corre na rua é/ Que o fogo no seu coração se apagou/ Tenho certeza que você ouviu isso tudo antes,/ Mas você nunca realmente teve uma dúvida./ Eu não creio que alguém sinta-se/ Do modo como eu me sinto/ Sobre você agora_  
_E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas/ E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando./ Existem muitas coisas que eu/ Gostaria de dizer para você,/ Mas eu não sei como.../ Porque talvez/ Você vai ser aquela que me salva.../ E no final das contas,/ Você é minha protetora_  
_Hoje iria ser o dia,/ Mas eles nunca devolverão isso para você./ E neste momento você devia, de algum modo,/ Ter percebido o que não deve fazer./ Eu não acredito que alguém/ Se sinta do modo como me sinto/ A seu respeito neste momento._  
_E todas as estradas que conduzem até você eram sinuosas,/ E todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho estão cegando./ Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,/ Mas eu não sei como.../ Eu disse que talvez/ Você seja aquela que me salvará.../ E no final das contas,/ Você é minha protetora/ Eu disse que talvez (eu disse que talvez)/ Você vai ser aquela que me salvará.../ E no final das contas/ Você é minha protetora/ Eu disse que talvez (Eu disse que talvez)/ Você seja aquela que me salvará... (que me salvará) [3x]"_

Sam, que estava deitada nos travesseiros ao meu lado, suspirou um vez e sorriu de leve para mim. Era o seu jeito de dizer obrigado. Depois virou-se e acomodou-se melhor na cama, de costas para mim. Deixei o violão de lado e, por instinto, passei meus braços por sua cintura e a puxei para mim, deitando-a com cuidado no meu peito. Surpreendentemente, ela não protestou nem me repeliu como fez das outras vezes, ao invés, aninhou-se melhor em mim, totalmente à vontade. Com um sorriso no rosto, beijei o alto de sua cabeça e adormeci em um sono sem sonhos.


	5. A Descoberta de Sam

SAM

Quando abri os olhos e pude olhar bem à minha volta, percebi que estava naquele mesmo beco de quando eu era pequena, e, a julgar pelo ambiente, parecia-se muito com aquela noite.

De repente, era como se eu tivesse cinco anos de novo. Engoli em seco e olhei em volta. Não via nada, a não ser a escuridão opressora da pequena viela e um círculo de luz piscando ali perto. O medo subia em ondas pelo meu corpo e tive de me abraçar para conter um tremor que nada tinha a ver com o frio esmagador, provocado pela chuva que ameaçava cair.

O ar escapou de meus pulmões quando o vi. Estava exatamente como eu me lembrava: os cabelos levemente grisalhos e encaracolados, os olhos cansados, mas extremamente amorosos e espertos, o sorriso confortador. Parou a poucos metros de mim e abriu os braços, com um sorriso saudoso. Sem pensar muito, corri até ele, jogando-me em seus braços e chorando copiosamente. Soluços constrangedores escapavam por minha garganta. Queria me chutar por estar chorando, mas só o fato de vê-lo era demais para mim.

Ele me levou até um dos degraus do prédio mais próximo, aninhando-me em seus braços e acariciando meus cabelos, como costumava fazer:

-Chora, Sammy, chora. Você guardou essas lágrimas por tanto tempo, conquistou o direito de derramá-las agora, minha pequena. - disse gentilmente, chamando-me pelo meu apelido de infância - Você tem sido tão forte, não pensei que fosse capaz. Que bom que estava enganado a seu respeito. - sorriu, um toque de orgulho em sua voz.

Funguei uma vez, e limpei minhas lágrimas com as costas da mão, sentando-me de modo a encará-lo:

-Pensei que tivesse dito adeus quando apareceu lá na mansão. - observei. - Por que está no meu sonho?

Ele sorriu tristemente e tocou de forma gentil a ponta do meu nariz:

-Seu amigo não nos deu muita chance, não é? - seu sorriso murchou - Mas ele tinha razão, aquele não era o melhor lugar. Minha culpa. Ele deve ter ficado apavorado, coitado.

-E este é o melhor lugar? - olhei em volta sugestivamente, meu tom de voz sarcástico incrédulo.

Ele respirou fundo, como se pensasse em como me explicar aquilo:

-Sam, eu precisava te trazer aqui para combater seus medos. Eu sei que você, Sammy, é uma garota forte, mas como todo mortal, também tem medos. E parte da tarefa de ser pai é combater os seus e os dos filhos. Não quero mais ser um mau pai, Sam, eu quero ajudar.

Triquei os dentes, e levantei-me irritada:

-E você, honestamente, acha que me trazendo nesse lugar medonho, vai me ajudar em alguma coisa? Além do mais, não acho que me ouvi pedindo sua ajuda.

Ele se levantou também, e pôs as mãos nos meus ombros:  
-Pediu, pediu sim, meu amor. Ou você acha que eu não escutava quando orava por mim?

Apertei os lábios:

-Isso foi há muito tempo. - esclareci.

Ele me lançou um de seus sorrisos espertos:

-Você é tão ingênua. - disse, balançando a cabeça - Esqueceu que eu sei tudo o que se passa nesse coraçãozinho?

Sorri levemente, desistindo de ficar irritada com ele:

-Uma das coisas que nunca vão mudar.

-Então, não vim aqui para brigar. Vim aqui para conversar com você. Pedir perdão por deixar você, sua mãe, sua irmã sozinhas. Sempre tentei ser um bom marido, um bom pai, mas Deus me fez como um vagabundo, e tinha preguiça demais para mudar minha condição. Agora sei o quanto estava errado. Preciso pedir perdão principalmente a você por ter te feito ver aquela cena. Deus sabe o quando você sofreu por causa daquilo e quanto me martirizei por permitir que isso acontecesse. Você era tão pequena, tão frágil. - ele abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo uma vez, contendo as lágrimas.

Aproximei-me dele e ergui seu queixo delicadamente, encarando seus olhos extremamente azuis e agora marejados:

-Um Puckett nunca chora, papai. - lancei-lhe um sorriso animador - Além do mais, isso foi há tanto tempo. - olhei em volta - Não tenho mais medo. Só mágoa por ter perdido tudo naquela noite.

Ele depositou suas mãos em minhas bochechas:

-Sei que acha que a Melanie não sofreu por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, mas está enganada, querida. Só porque ela estava com sua mãe no momento, longe de tudo, isso não significa que não tenha sido difícil para ela.

Trinquei os dentes e o olhei indignada:

-Por que vocês sempre protegem a Melanie?! Por que não conseguem ver a covarde que ela é? Ela não teve que ver a morte da pessoa que mais ama, não teve que ficar por perto enquanto Pam se afogava em bebidas e saía com qualquer um que aparecesse pela frente! Não teve que ser taxada de louca ou problemática pelo mundo, pela própria mãe! Óbvio que não! Ao invés disso, ela foge e vai estudar no exterior, saindo com as amiguinhas ricas dela, sendo tratada pela mamãe como a garota perfeita! - minha visão fica turva pelas lágrimas de raiva que ameaçam cair.

Eu não ia deixar a Melanie se safar desta vez. Estava cheia dos momentos que Pam a tratava como vítima. Eu era sempre a invejosa, a vilã da história.

Ri de escárnio uma vez, balançando a cabeça, incrédula e dei as costas para ele, com vontade de socar algo. Como ele ainda podia defendê-la?

Papai adiantou-se e virou-me delicadamente. Desceu o rosto ao nível do meu, seus olhos tristes tocaram os meus. Azul perfurando o azul:

-Você tem razão, Sammy. Melanie não passou pelo que você passou. Não viu o que você viu. Mas continuo sendo o pai dela. E, assim como todos nós, ela viu a família se despedaçar. E a vida também não tem sido um verdadeiro parque de diversões para ela durante todos esses anos. A última coisa que eu quereria ver é minhas duas coisas mais preciosas brigadas. Tente perdoá-la, Sam. Ódio nunca foi a resposta para ninguém. - sua voz era suplicante.

-Que pena, porque ele construiu o que eu sou. E, como você, Deus me fez assim. E tenho preguiça demais de mudar minha condição. - repeti as palavras dele sarcasticamente - Não quero ser misericordiosa com o "sofrimento" da Melanie. - cuspi a última frase.

As linhas de seu rosto endureceram em reprovação, mas ele sorriu segundos mais tarde, relaxando:

-Tudo bem, mas não diga que eu não avisei. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você a perdoará. Eu sei disso. - sua expressão mudou aí, para algo como malícia - Por falar em odiar, isso me lembra um outro objeto do seu ódio: Freddie.

-O que tem ele? - perguntei rapidamente, encarando-o desconfiada.

-Se quer um conselho, filha, aqui vai um: não o perca. Ele é um bom garoto.

-Como posso perdê-lo se nunca o tive? - observei - Além do mais, é como você disse: eu o odeio. Não quero ter nada a ver com ele. - esclareci com uma careta.

Seus olhos lampejaram em minha direção:

-Mesmo? - ele sorriu.

Fechei meus punhos, irritada:

-Absoluta certeza. - disse entre dentes.

Ele deu de ombros, e eu sabia que ele não estava totalmente convencido. O que me irritou ainda mais. De onde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia absurda? Mas minha mente dissipou aquela linha de pensamentos assim que ele puxou-me para um outro abraço. Pude sentir a despedida naquele gesto, e eu entendi que era sua hora de ir. Beijou-me carinhosamente no topo da cabeça e afastou-se um pouco:

-Mas já? - perguntei como uma criança chorosa.

-Já, querida. Só o fato de eu ter vindo já foi uma concessão enorme. Além do mais, agora que eu tenho certeza de que você vai ficar bem, não tenho mais motivos para me preocupar. E nem você tem de se preocupar comigo, Sammy. Eu sou feliz lá. Você iria gostar. Espero que possamos nos encontrar algum dia bem, bem distante de agora. - ele olhou para algum ponto atrás de mim, o qual eu não me incomodei em olhar - Acho que isso é um até logo. - ele sorriu gentilmente, depositando mais um beijo em minha testa.

E passou por mim, indo de encontro a dois homens vestidos em túnicas simples brancas. Um era branco, já de idade e outro era novo, moreno. Na escuridão do beco, eles emanavam uma luz própria. Um deles, o moreno, deu um passo a frente e assentiu, sorrindo uma vez. Então, eu sabia que meu pai ficaria bem, que estava em segurança.

Um clarão se sucedeu e eles desapareceram.

A próxima coisa da qual tive consciência era a de que me sacudiam levemente pelos ombros:

-_Sam! Sam, acorda!_ - o dono da voz me agitava frenética mas delicadamente.

Por reflexo, usei meus punhos para me defender. Quando eles atingiram carne, uma pancada e um gemido de dor se seguiu. Abri os olhos, assustada, e vi Freddie estirado no chão, uma das mãos segurando a mandíbula e a outra agarrando o lençol como apoio para se levantar:

-_Ficou louca?_ - ele sibilou, massageando o rosto - Por que fez isso?

-Eu que pergunto. Por que estava me sacudindo como um saco de farinha? - rebati indignada.

Ele sentou-se na cama, e respondeu na defensiva:

-Quando eu acordei, você começou a gritar de raiva que nem uma doida e começou a chorar. Eu pensei que estivesse tendo um pesadelo. - ele corou um pouco, desviando o olhar.

Dei um tapa na cabeça dele. Era sua culpa eu ter acordado:

-Não era um pesadelo, nerdão. Estava sonhando com meu pai.

-Então, o que ele disse? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas e aproximou-se, curioso.

Encarei-o e, estranhamente, naquele momento, de tudo o que tinha conversado com meu pai, só conseguia me lembrar do que ele tinha dito sobre Freddie. Sobre perdê-lo. O quê ele queria dizer com isso? E havia também o fato de ele não ter acreditado em mim quando disse que não queria ter nada a ver com o nerd ali. Por quê?

Quando me dei conta do que estava pensando, tive vontade de me socar. Ele é o inimigo, Sam, não confraternize com ele, lembrei-me. Você o odeia, certo? Então, por que meus olhos desviaram-se para seus lábios e meu único impulso era lembrar o gosto que eles tinham?

-Sam? - ele perguntou indeciso, tirando-me da minha linha de pensamento, lançando um de seus sorrisos perfeitos em minha direção.

Ele pôs a mão no meu rosto gentilmente, e eu fechei os olhos, um sorriso mínimo formando-se em meus lábios, e eu quase implorei pelo toque dos dele. Sacudi a cabeça, clareando minha mente:

-Ora, n-não é da sua conta, Freddalupe. - repliquei, para o meu total ódio, gaguejando - Deixa de ser intrometido. - levantei-me rapidamente, o rosto em chamas.

E, assim como na noite anterior, peguei minha nècessaire e bati a porta do banheiro atrás de mim. Joguei a bolsa em qualquer lugar perto, e deslizei minhas costas na porta até sentar-me no piso frio. Levei as mãos ao coração, tentando controlar meus batimentos e minha respiração.

**Fidelity: **

** watch?v=wigqKfLWjvM**

_I never loved nobody fully_

_Always one foot on the ground_

**_Eu nunca amei ninguém completamente_**

**_Sempre foi com um pé no chão_**

Eu estava ficando louca, só podia ser. Imagine, eu querendo, desejando que o nerd me beijasse. Peguei a toalha perfeitamente branca e macia e afundei minha cara nela, gritando em frustração.

_And by protecting my heart truly_

_I got lost_

_In the sounds_

**_E por proteger de verdade meu coração_**

**_Eu me perdi_**

**_Nesses sons_**

Podia escutar os passos rápidos de Freddie e uma batida urgente na porta, seu tom de voz preocupado, perguntando se eu estava bem. Dei um soco forte na porta em resposta e mandei ele ir embora. Quase podia imaginá-lo dando um passo para trás, assustado com minha reação, o rosto angelical franzido.

_I hear in my mind_

_All these voices_

**_Eu ouço na minha mente_**

**_Todas essas vozes_**

Não, eu não estava nada bem se ele queria saber. Abracei os joelhos e comecei a me balançar para frente e para trás, encarando o piso branco. Minha mente girava, analisando possibilidades, agora que eu sabia que meus pensamentos estariam seguros.

_I hear in my mind_

_All these words_

**_Eu ouço na minha mente_**

**_Todas essas palavras_**

Talvez aquilo tenha sido somente uma reação ao que ele tinha feito por mim na noite anterior, sendo tão atencioso e doce. Ou talvez eu só estivesse carente demais. Realmente já fazia algum tempo que eu não saía com ninguém. E aconteceu de ele ser o único ser do sexo masculino por perto. Com toda a mudança que estávamos sofrendo por causa da adolescência, digamos apenas que o tempo havia feito muito bem a ele.

_I hear in my mind_

_All this music_

_And it breaks my heart_

_And it breaks my heart_

_And it breaks my ha-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-aart_

**_Eu ouço na minha mente_**

**_Toda essa música_**

**_E isso parte meu coração_**

**_E isso parte meu coração_**

Mordi o interior da bochecha e levantei apoiando-me na pia e olhando intensamente dentro de meus olhos através do espelho. Eu sabia que havia algo mais. Peguei-me analisando meu relacionamento com Carly e Freddie durante os últimos tempos. Não éramos mais as crianças que costumávamos ser. Freddie já não olhava para minha amiga daquele jeito abobalhado de antes. Não, o relacionamento dele era totalmente cúmplice, algo fraternal, irmão e irmã. Meu relacionamento com ele antes dessa viagem, bem, havia mudado apenas um pouco. Não pregava mais tantas peças, nem implicava tanto com ele, mas ocasionalmente ainda acontecia de brigarmos e declararmos nosso ódio mútuo.

_Suppose I never ever met you_

_Suppose we never fell in love_

_Suppose I never ever let you_

_Kiss me so sweet_

_And so so-o-o-o-oft_

**_Suponha que eu nunca nem conhecesse você_**

**_Suponha que nunca nem nos apaixonássemos_**

**_Suponha que eu nunca deixasse você_**

**_Me beijar de um jeito tão doce_**

**_E tão suave_**

Voltei no tempo. Quando ele ainda era apaixonado pela Carly. Podia lembrar com clareza de todos os presentes que ele trazia e todas as cantadas que ele dedicava a ela. Lembro-me de secretamente querer que um dia alguém fizesse isso por mim. Sim, Sam Puckett, a valentona também queria ser amada. Ficava irritada pela nerdice e pela insistência dele em fazê-la se apaixonar por ele. Tinha pena, mas adorava jogar na cara dele que ele nunca ficaria com ela só pela diversão que isso me causava.

_Suppose I never ever saw you_

_Suppose you never ever called_

_Suppose I kept on singing love songs_

_Just to break_

_My own fall_

**_Suponha que eu nunca nem visse você_**

**_Suponha que você nunca nem ligasse_**

**_Suponha que eu continuasse cantando canções de amor_**

**_Só para evitar_**

**_Minha própria queda_**

Até que eles começaram a namorar. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Irritou-me e me deixou mais louca que tudo. Não entendia o porquê aquilo me incomodava tanto, mas achava que era porque tinha medo de eles me deixarem de lado. Foi quando percebi o porquê a Carly estava com ele. Bacon. Era o argumento perfeita que eu precisava para separá-los. Ela não gostava de verdade dele. Era um favor que eu estava fazendo à Carly, contando a ele a verdade. Era só por causa disso, certo?

_All my friends say_

_That of course it's_

_Gonna get beh'uh_

_Gonna get beh'uh_

_Beh'uh, beh'uh, beh'uh, beh'uh_

_Behtur, bettur, betterrrr, ohhh.._

**_Todos os meus amigos dizem_**

**_Que é claro que isso vai melhorar_**

**_Vai melhorar_**

**_Vai melhorar_**

**_Melhorar, melhorar, melhorar, melhorar_**

**_Melhorar, melhorar, melhorar, oh_**

Errado, meu cérebro disse em resposta. E um milhão de pensamentos malucos invadiram minha cabeça. Eu lembrei de todas as vezes que os via conversando de longe e sentia raiva daquilo. De me sentir magoada quando ele me ofendia. Lembrei das vezes que eu o batia só para poder tocá-lo, porque eu secretamente gostava da sensação da pele dele contra a minha.

Lembrei da noite em que nos beijamos. Dos lábios macios dele delicadamente sobre os meus. Do coro de pássaros nos meus ouvidos. Você não deveria escutar esse coro somente quando beija a pessoa que gosta? Do seu sorriso de lado depois de dizer que me odeia. Lembrei de ficar a noite toda acordada, reprisando a noite na minha mente inúmeras vezes, os olhos fechados, relembrando o toque doce dos seus lábios nos meus.

_I never loved nobody fully_

_Always one foot on the ground_

_And by protecting my heart truly_

_I got lost_

_In the sounds_

**_Eu nunca amei ninguém completamente_**

**_Sempre foi com um pé no chão_**

**_E por proteger de verdade meu coração_**

**_Eu me perdi_**

**_Nesses sons_**

E ainda havia essa viagem. Estava claro que ele não queria vir a princípio, mas acho que ele acabou se acostumando com a ideia, apesar das várias confusões em que já nos metemos. Além do mais, havia toda aquela preocupação comigo, antes mesmo de ontem à noite, quando ele tinha sido tão carinhoso, até. Eu até podia pegá-lo algumas vezes me observando cuidadosamente, como se me analisasse. E eu deixava, porque secretamente eu gostava que, ao invés da Carly, ele estivesse prestando atenção em mim. Isso devia significar alguma coisa. Ou mesmo antes, no bar de motoqueiros, quando meu sangue ferveu por causa daquela loira aguada dando uma boa conferida nele.

_I hear in my mind_

_All these voices_

_I hear in my mind_

_All these words_

_I hear in my mind_

_All this music_

_And it breaks my heart_

_And it breaks my heart_

**_Eu ouço na minha mente_**

**_Todas essas vozes_**

**_Eu ouço na minha mente_**

**_Todas essas palavras_**

**_Eu ouço na minha mente_**

**_Toda essa música_**

**_E isso parte meu coração_**

**_Isso parte meu coração_**

Foi com uma pontada de horror que percebi a verdade. Vi meus olhos se arregalarem e meu aperto nas bordas da pia ficou mais forte. Eu costumava dizer que Freddie era um inseto que insistia em grudar no para-brisa da minha vida, e a mamãe aqui insistia em esmagá-lo. Agora eu estava apaixonada por aquele inseto. É nisso que deu deixá-lo viver por muito tempo.

Sabe aquela vontade de me socar? É, voltou como uma avalanche. Estava claro que ele nunca me amaria. Não por causa da paixão pela Carly, coisa que ele já tinha superado há muito tempo, e sim pelo fato de que não fazia sentido ele gostar da garota que o maltratou fisica e psicologicamente por anos. Além do mais, com todo o meu orgulho de Puckett, eu nunca admitiria que o amava.

Respirava com dificuldade, como se o peso da descoberta comprimisse meus pulmões. A muito custo me afastei do espelho e treinei um sorriso forçado. Mas nem morta eu ia deixar meu nervosismo ficar visível. Quem sabe uma boa ducha não me ajudasse a afugentar esses pensamentos? Pelo menos ajudaria a me recompor e aí seria mais fácil fingir que nada aconteceu.

FREDDIE

Estava preocupado com Sam. Quando saiu do banheiro, abriu um sorriso em minha direção e disse que queria chegar o mais rápido possível na Califórnia e ir à praia. Em seguida, desceu as escadas do hotel, murmurando que ia tomar café. Mas eu a conhecia tempo demais para saber que havia algo de errado. A conhecia tempo demais para saber que ela só sorria daquele jeito quando estava escondendo algo e tentava fingir que nada aconteceu, esperando que ninguém notasse que ela estava agindo diferente. Só que, apesar de seus melhores esforços, eu percebia a mudança.

Nos três dias que se passaram, ela parecia distante, conversava apenas o essencial comigo e procurava ficar distante de mim, como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa e me tocar pudesse matá-la. Dirigimos silenciosamente por todo o resto do estado do Oregon, até chegarmos à Califórnia, rumando para o litoral oeste. Saímos depois do almoço do hotel em que estávamos hospedados e rumamos para a cidadezinha de Carmel, chegando lá por volta do final da tarde.

watch?v=RYzktf4QTaU - _Enough to let me go_

Ao chegar próximo à praia, ela bateu urgentemente no painel, mandando que eu parasse o carro e, correu para a praia, deixando os All Stars pretos no caminho, enquanto desabotoava a blusa xadrez vermelha, revelando a pele branca e um sutiã de renda preto. Fiquei ali na calçada da praia, sorrindo, observando-a pela porta do passageiro aberta, correr até o mar azul e cintilante, abrindo os braços e respirando fundo, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando ao sabor da brisa marítima. Era quase como se ela fosse um passarinho que havia acabado de se libertar.

Terminei de estacionar e desci com cuidado até onde ela estava, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, ainda observando-a com os braços abertos de costas para mim. Juntei seus All Stars e a blusa, deixada alguns metros mais à frente, e tirei meus próprios tênis, colocando ao lado das coisas dela. Enquanto caminhava ao seu encontro, ela virou-se e sorridente, correu até mim, puxando-me pela mão:

-Ah, nerd, você precisa vir até aqui experimentar isso!

Ficamos lado a lado na parte rasa, o mar indo e voltando, lavando nossos pés:

-Vamos, abra os braços, e feche os olhos, respirando bem fundo. - ela orientou, abrindo os próprios braços.

-Ah, Sam...- hesitei.

Ela deu um tapa forte no meu braço, me olhando feio:  
-Anda, nub! - ordenou.

Com um suspiro de desistência, abri meus braços e fechei os olhos.

A sensação era indescritível: o mar frio lavando meus pés e salpicando água delicadamente no meu rosto, a areia pinicando levemente meus pés, a brisa batendo fresca no meu rosto. Mas o melhor era o silêncio, a sensação de total paz e liberdade.

Senti olhos sobre mim e, ao abrir os meus, percebi Sam me olhando com um sorriso feliz e delicado no rosto. Ela estava de volta. Depois de dias, finalmente estava de volta.

Gaivotas brancas sobrevoaram o céu e ela pulou, surpresa, apontando. Voavam em uma formação triangular perfeita. Sam voltou seu olhar para meu rosto, seu sorriso espalhando-se como o de uma criança travessa:

-Está com você! - ela gritou, rindo, cutucando-me na barriga uma vez, e correndo para o mar, mergulhando uma vez e desaparecendo.

-Ah, não! - e corri atrás dela, tirando a camisa, mergulhando também.

Ela emergiu a alguns metros de mim, e eu nadei rapidamente até ela, enquanto ela nadava para longe, rindo e jogando água em mim. Quando ela percebeu que eu a pegaria, ela nadou para a areia e começou a correr, esquivando-se de mim, e eu ria como uma criança boba. De algum modo, após algum tempo, ela conseguiu pular em minhas costas:

-_Giddy up, horsey!_ - ela gritou, girando o braço, como se girasse um laço no ar, enquanto a outra apoiava-se em meu pescoço.

-Sam, eu não sou um cavalo! - repliquei, indignado.

-Isso é você quem diz, Fredduccini. - ela sussurrou sarcasticamente em minha orelha esquerda.

-Ah, é? - disse, tirando-a das minhas costas e tomando-a nos braços, correndo com ela de volta até o mar, ignorando seus protestos.

Quando ficamos cansados demais para andar um passo sequer, nos jogamos na areia próximo às nossas coisas. Ela fechou os olhos e respirava fundo, deixando o sol poente e o vento fresco tocarem seu corpo molhado. Aquele sorriso feliz não deixava seus lábios. Então me ocorreu que talvez, vendo-a assim, essa viagem tenha valido a pena. Para nós dois.

Apoiei a cabeça em um dos cotovelos e voltei a observá-la, como já havia se tornado costume. Não preciso dizer que a visão me tirou o fôlego. Como ela conseguia ser tão linda? Como pude perceber isso somente agora? Acho que ela tinha razão, talvez eu fosse mesmo um idiota.

O sorriso esperto espalhou-se por seus lábios e ela abriu os olhos, virando-se de lado para me encarar:

-Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto, nerd?

Seus olhos, entretanto, não eram acusadores ou mesmo irritados, apenas divertidos. Foi isso que me incentivou a responder:

-Na verdade, sim. Só o tempo que eu levei para perceber que você é linda. - disse sinceramente.

Ela franziu a testa ligeiramente, e mordeu o interior da bochecha, parecendo desconfortável. Virou o rosto, olhando o céu que começava a escurecer, despontando as primeiras estrelas, e por fim sorriu. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e perguntou:

-Será que podemos dormir aqui, Freddie? Quer dizer, acampar? Eu sei que você tem uma barraca e sacos de dormir. - e me olhou suplicante - Por favor.

-Eu não sei, Sam, vai ficar frio durante a madrugada.

Ela deu de ombros:

-Se você montar a barraca, eu posso fazer uma fogueira.

-Ok, você venceu. - declarei, levantando-me e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

Ela levantou-se batendo a areia dos shorts e, pondo a blusa, começou a colher madeira de algumas árvores ali perto.

SAM

Estava sentada em um tronco cravado na areia, a fogueira ali perto, colocando alguns marshmallows em gravetos, aprontando-os para que pudéssemos assá-los. Freddie ainda montava a barraca, mas a julgar pelos movimentos de suas mãos ágeis, acreditava que ficaria pronta logo.

Segundos depois, ele levanta-se e, batendo as mãos sujas de areia na calça, ele estende um cobertor verde em frente à barraca e carrega os sacos de dormir para dentro, colocando-os em cima de um outro cobertor. Senta-se ao meu lado no tronco e pega o graveto que eu o estendo. Aponto com o queixo para a barraca:

-Você é bem habilidoso com as mãos, montou a barraca bem rápido. - observei - Aposto que já acampou várias vezes.

Ele deu de ombros:  
-Na verdade, não. Minha mãe me fez ir uma vez para um acampamento de escoteiros, mas depois de um acidente que houve com um deles no verão em que eu estava lá, ela concluiu que era perigoso demais e acabou mudando de ideia. - ele franziu a testa e me olhou confuso - Você não se lembra disso? Eu contei para você e a Carly. Sem falar que minha mãe ficou paranoica por causa desse assunto por dias. - um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios - Você até ameaçou me socar, porque ela ficava atrás de nós falando sobre os perigos da floresta e você ficou de saco cheio.

Eu ri da lembrança.

watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM - _Bubbly_

Ficamos sentados conversando até que todos os marshmallows tivessem acabado. Depois nos deitamos no cobertor em frente à barraca e ele apontou poucas estrelas que havia no céu, já que havia o prenúncio de chuva no horizonte. Enquanto ele explicava sobre as constelações, percebi que nada daquilo me entediava. Antes, quando ele abria a boca para falar sobre suas coisas tecnológicas, eu simplesmente o cortava. Naquele momento, ouvindo-o, eu só conseguia pensar que ele era bem mais inteligente do que eu suspeitava. A partir do momento que comecei a me apaixonar por ele, eu mudei de perspectiva a respeito de mim mesma e dele. Olhá-lo e perceber que suas explicações não me causavam mais vontade de vomitar sangue, e sim uma vontade incontrolável de me inclinar e beijá-lo, só confirmavam ainda mais o quanto eu me importava com ele.

Temendo que ele percebesse o quanto eu o analisava, virei-me, encarando o céu e fechando os olhos, tentando controlar os pensamentos. Um silêncio breve se seguiu e eu ouvi sua voz, ligeiramente envergonhada:

-Ah, desculpe, Sam, estou te chateando de novo com minha nerdice, não é? - ele procurou não olhar para mim, as bochechas corando levemente à luz da fogueira.

Sorri de leve, e virei-me de lado, olhando-o nos olhos:

-Na verdade, eu não me importo. - ele me olhou como se eu fosse doida - Sério, mesmo. Estava até com saudade da sua nerdice, como nos velhos tempos.

-Mas você não se importa. - ele observou devagar, como se tentasse entender o sentido de cada palavra.

Levantei-me e olhei para o cobertor, onde ele ainda se encontrava deitado, confuso:

-Vai ver passar todo esse tempo convivendo com você me tenha tornado imune à nerdice.

"Ou talvez esse tempo tenha me feito ver o quão ela é tão atraente em você.", completei mentalmente.

-Boa noite. - assenti uma vez sorrindo.

Rumei em direção à barraca, entrando em meu saco de dormir. Apesar do frio causado pela chuva que ameaçava cair, ainda fazia calor lá dentro, então resolvi dormir sobre o cobertor que forrava a barraca, encolhendo-me.

Um cobertor é jogado delicadamente sobre mim e eu sorrio uma vez quando sinto Freddie acomodando-se ao meu lado. Ele passa os braços ao redor do meu corpo e me puxa para ele. Estranhamente, a proximidade me incomoda, o nervosismo tomando conta de mim, e eu me desvencilho dele:

-Eu hein, nub, desde quanto te dei liberdade para vir cheio de mãos para cima de mim? Vou te contar: dê dinheiro, mas não dê intimidade. - falei contrariada, afastando-me dele.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com minha reação. Mas sua próxima atitude surpreenderia a mim: ele estreitou os olhos por alguns segundos e, parecendo tomar uma decisão, aproximou-se, um sorriso malicioso desenhado nos lábios, encurralando-me deitada à parede da barraca. Deitou-se sobre mim, uma mão de cada lado meu, inclinou-se roçando lentamente os lábios no meu ouvido, seu hálito quente pinicando minha orelha.

O que ele estava fazendo?

Engoli em seco e pude senti-lo sorrindo em meu pescoço. Ele levantou o rosto, ficando a centímetros do meu, encarando-me seriamente. Agora que eu o tinha tão perto de mim, pude analisar seu rosto o mais claramente possível, os olhos chocolate espertos e brilhantes de desejo, as linhas do rosto masculinas, mas sem perder os traços infantis que eu aprendi a tanto admirar, a barba levemente por fazer. Meu olhar demorou-se em sua boca, os lábios cheios e rosados contorcendo-se em um pequeno sorriso de diversão, enquanto me via lutar comigo mesma.

Sem pensar duas vezes, esmaguei minha boca na dele. Seus lábios quentes, acolhedores moldaram-se aos meus com uma familiaridade assustadora. O coro de pássaros voltou a rimbombar em meus ouvidos, enquanto eu rolava os olhos internamente por secretamente amar ouvi-lo outra vez. Mas o beijo não era como da primeira vez. Não era singelo e doce, mas urgente e desesperado, como se tivéssemos esperado tempo demais por aquilo. Minhas mãos fecharam-se em torno de seu pescoço, puxando-o para perto, implorando por mais. Seus braços enlaçaram minha cintura, segurando-me carinhosamente. Somente quando meus pulmões queimaram numa necessidade por ar, quebrei o beijo. Freddie, no entanto, começou a trabalhar no meu pescoço, traçando uma trilha de beijos quentes, subindo e descendo, arrancando meus suspiros de prazer, os quais eu lutava por mantê-los na garganta.

Foi o barulho da chuva grossa que caía que me trouxe de volta à realidade. Quando percebi o que estávamos fazendo, meus olhos arregalaram-se, e eu o empurrei para o lado:

-Não, não, não. - eu repetia, enquanto abria o zíper da barraca e rumava para a praia lá fora, no meio da chuva. Queria socar alguma coisa por ter sido tão fraca e ter me deixado levar.

Abracei-me, contendo o frio que me assaltou. Respirava fundo e rapidamente, tentando me controlar. Podia senti-lo atrás de mim, encarando-me confuso. Ele adiantou-se um passo e pôs a mão no meu ombro:

-Sam... - começou.

-Isso é um erro, Freddie, ok? Você é o total oposto de mim, não é algo que daria certo. - então comecei a estapeá-lo no peito, o qual ele esquivou-se muito bem, até conseguindo capturar meus pulsos - Você também tinha que me provocar, não é?

-Sam, olha... - ele tentou novamente.

Mas eu o cortei, olhando-o ameaçadoramente:

-Você não vai contar para a Carly quando voltarmos, vai fingir que nada aconteceu, eu fui clara? - perguntei, dando um passo em sua direção - Não quero ter nada a ver com você.

Ele apenas olhou-me duramente, mas, sem dizer nada, assentiu uma vez:

-Tudo bem, como quiser, Puckett. Mas vou fingir que nada aconteceu, não que não significou nada para mim. -esclareceu, olhando-me duramente - Você pode até conseguir se enganar, mas não sei mentir para mim mesmo. - e, liberando meus pulsos, voltou silenciosamente à barraca.


End file.
